Age is Meaningless
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: When she first saw him at Nerv, Maya thought Shinji was very cute. Will a sudden collision in the halls bring them closer together? Cancelled.
1. Invitations and confessions

**Disclaimer: And now I'd like to hand out a Shinji/Maya fan fic for your reading enjoyment. Please review once you're done reading and I work harder to give you better longer chapters. May contain adult themes, sexual situation and some bad language. Do not expect to see any lemons!**

"Speech"

**Communications**

'_Thought_'

Third Impact never happened, the Invasion force's real target was Gendo Ikari the whole time. But with Nerv under lock down from the outside no one within the Geo-Front could be warned about the attack. All in all 87 Nerv employees and 38 JSSDF soldiers were killed in the attack, including the bastard kind Gendo Ikari. All traces of the angels was erased from the Magi data banks and Nerv itself was reorganised as the Nations main anti-terrorist and defence organisation. A month after the JSSDF attack Asuka had recovered from her coma and her Sync with Unit 02 was slowly rising.

After a rather long and boring sync test with Unit 01 Shinji walked the corridors of Nerv HQ, feeling refreshed after a long shower. Not paying any attention to where he was going he ended up walking right into the bridge bunny lieutenant Maya Ibuki, sending them both crashing to the floor. Look across to Maya Shinji's eyes grew to the size of earth's moon when he saw she wasn't wearing her Nerv uniform. Instead she wore a dark green turtle neck sweater and a short orange skirt and to top that off her legs were spread open giving him a clear view of her panties. Being the hormone charged teenager he was Shinji didn't try looking away, he just sat watching as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Maya, what are you doing on the floor?" Ritsuko asked from behind Shinji making him blush redder than a tomato.

"I was looking for Shinji when we sort of crashed into each other," Maya answered picking herself of the floor. "I wanted to ask him a few questions that's all, sempai,"

"If you say so. See you tomorrow you two," with that Ritsuko walked off down another corridor.

"What did you want to ask me, Miss Ibuki?" Shinji asked, glad Ritsuko hadn't caught him looking up Maya's skirt.

"Were you looking up my skirt, Shinji?" she blurted out.

"What! No! I swear I wasn't!" he cowered, his blush matching Unit 02's paint job. "I swear I never looked at your black panties!"

"How do you know I'm wearing black if you didn't look up my skirt?" she asked, a glint of amusement in her eye.

He knew he was busted now. "Your not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Maybe, but the question is. Do you want to see my panties again Third Child?" she whispered, making him go all ridged. "Relax, Shinji I was only teasing you. I won't tell anyone as long as you do something for me in return. I've got two tickets for a comedy movie that's screening tonight. Aoba was coming with me but he's going drinking with Hyuga. So if you join me I won't tell the Major you're going around Nerv peeking up women's skirts,"

"Even though you're black panties, I mean black mailing me I've got nothing better to do, so I'll do it. I'll go see this movie with you. But you promise you won't tell Misato I saw up your skirt just now," Shinji replied dead serious.

Maya giggled at his little mix-up but swore she'd keep his embarrassing little secret. Grabbing his hand she dragged him through to her Mini the Nerv employee parking lot. Shinji was a little worried what some people would think if they saw him going to the movies with an older woman. Maya just shrugged off his concern, saying they were just two friends enjoying each other's company while watching a movie. While they sat in backed up traffic Shinji's eyes started wandering around the car before landing on Maya's thighs just below her skirt. Maya went to say something to him when she noticed his gaze on her. Following the direction of his eyes a really cruel idea formed in her head.

"If you want to touch my legs, Shinji, all you have to do is ask," she said sweetly, snapping him out of his naughty daydream.

What she didn't know was that she nailed the theme of his fantasy right on the mark, where he ran his hand up and down her thigh in the theatre. His fantasy hand was just about to slide under her skirt and panties when she pulled him back to reality.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I was just staring off into space!" he shouted, his blush bright enough to light the city during a black out.

"Shinji, if you don't tell me exactly what you were dreaming about I'm going to call section 2 and tell them you were groping me," she threatened pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

"I was dreaming out touching your leg in the theatre during the movie. You didn't have your skirt on and I was just about to put my hand down the front of your panties when you woke me up," he replied in a small voice. "I can hop out and head home if you don't want me to watch the movie with you anymore,"

"Shinji, just because you had a dirty little daydream about touching my leg doesn't mean you have to get out. You're a teenage boy! You're suppose to have fantasies like that, all guys do!" she wailed pulling into an underground parking lot. "And since you've been honest with me, I'll be honest with you. I never invited Aoba to see the movie with me tonight. I wanted you to come with me because for some reason, I really like you Shinji. I want to be your friend and spend time getting to know all about you,"

"But I'm only fifteen years old!" Shinji retorted, looking at his lap.

"So? I'm nineteen, it's only a four-year age difference, Shinji. And beside, I've seen you looking at me during sync tests we you thought I didn't notice," she teased, unbuckling her seat belt. "Care to explain yourself,"

"I just happen to think you're cute that's all," he answered nervously. "And you do have a nice butt,"

This time it was Maya's face that took on a deep shade of crimson. Hearing Shinji say she had a nice butt had momentarily rendered her speechless. "That's nice of you to say, Shinji. The last guy I went out with just wanted get in my pants. I had just turned sixteen and he was seven years older. The only reason I went out with him was because I really liked sports cars and he was one of the best street races around,"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ibuki," Shinji said, trying to put the blame on himself.

"Will you stop with the Miss Ibuki and call me Maya? Anyway the guy was arrested for driving a car modified with stolen parts and that's the last I ever saw of him," she finished taking a deep breath. "You really think I have a nice butt, Shinji,"

Shinji could only nod because of his enormous embarrassment, due to the fact that Maya had seen him naked more times than he could remember.

"Thank you, Shinji. Now get your skinny ass out of my car, we have a movie to see," she smirked as his eyes grew to the size of his Eva's.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Misato, I'm home! Shinji no baka you better have my dinner ready!" Asuka shouted slamming the front door shut.

"He's not here, Asuka," Misato replied from the living room. "He hasn't been home since the sync test this afternoon,"

"Then what am I supposed to eat! Last time I tried your cooking I was sick for a week," Asuka fumed, already planning to maim Shinji when he got home.

"I ordered pizza it's sitting in the oven," Misato replied chugging down another beer while flipping through TV stations.

"Fine. But Shinji will suffer greatly for not making my dinner," Asuka seethed.

'_She really needs a boyfriend_' Misato thought downing the rest of her beer. '_Maybe I'll teach her about women's sex toys_,'

"Asuka, which do you like more guys or girls?" Misato asked, standing in the kitchen doorway watching her chopping on her third slice of pizza.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After two hours of watching a side splitting comedy Shinji and Maya emerged from the theatre flushed and out of breath, as were all the other people who saw the movie. Shinji admitted he had never laughed so hard in his life, even when he watched movies with Touji and Kensuke. Maya had laughed so hard she was holding her sides even after they exited the theatre.

"That was a great movie," Maya chuckled, finally catching her breath. "Did you enjoy yourself, Shinji?"

"Yes I did, but if I go home now Asuka will most likely kill me the second I walk through the door," Shinji gulped, picturing Asuka's raging expression.

"Well it's only seven, no reason to go home so early. Hungry?" Maya asked, giggling at a gurgle from Shinji's stomach.

"Mexican?" he suggested. "I'm in the mood for something spicy,"

"Mexican it is then," Maya smiled. "And that restaurant across the street is one of my favourites,"

"Really? I get take away from there sometimes when I don't feel like cooking," Shinji exclaimed, surprising Maya.

"I think you and I are going to make a great couple, Shinji," Maya smiled, taking his hand and dragging across the street.

**Disclaimer: And there's the end of chapter 1. If there are good reviews, I will write harder to give you chapter 2. No reviews then progress on this fan fic will be slow. Shinji and Maya may have been a little OOC and I'm sorry about that but I finished the first chapter in one day. Bye now.**


	2. Changed destinations

**Disclaimer: Now we begin chapter 2. Any hints or suggestions are most welcome. Flames are dismissed and now let's begin.**

After four and a half hours of eating drinking and partying with the bridge bunny Maya, Shinji found himself walking up to Misato's apartment beside her. This was the first time he ever had so much fun in his life. And thanks to his Evangelion training he managed to win her a large brown stuffed rabbit toy at a shooting game at one of the many arcades.

"Thanks for walking with me to the door, Maya. I had a really great time tonight," Shinji said stopping outside his home.

"I'm glad. You seemed more relaxed than you normally are. And you did manage to keep yourself from thinking about my panties," she giggled, as he looked at the floor nervously.

"What uh... what are you doing after work tomorrow?" he asked glad the minimal amount of light hid his blush.

"Well, Ritsuko just wants us to come in for some briefing for a few hours but after that I'm completely free," she answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind posing for an art sketch tomorrow. Asuka and Misato will be going shopping after we go to headquarters so I'll have the apartment to myself for at least three hours," he explained in a low voice. "It's for a school assignment,"

"You want to use me as your subject in a sketch? I've never been asked to pose nude before," she blushed wrapping her arms around herself. The colour instantly drained from Shinji's face. "Sorry, Shinji. I couldn't help myself,"

"I never said you had to pose naked, Maya. Regular clothes are fine," he gulped, shaking all dirty thoughts from his mind.

"I'd love to pose for you school assignment, Shinji. I'll even bring something special to wear tomorrow," she whispered leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

Shinji's body instantly froze as her lips made contact with his. But as she laced her fingers in his hair he began to relax and started kissing back. As they parted for air Shinji noticed the loopy grin plastered on her face.

"Good night, Shinji. I'll see you tomorrow at headquarters," with a light brush of her lips over his Maya headed for the elevator. Leaving a stunned Shinji standing outside his shared apartment.

He couldn't believe what just happened. Maya had actually kissed him and she didn't plug his nose like Asuka did. Her lips were warm and soft like velvet silk, he could also taste the strawberry lip-gloss mingling with the faint aftertaste of spices. With several warm and fuzzy feeling running through his head Shinji's body moved on its own accord, much like Unit 01 would.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"You seem rather happy this morning, Maya. Anything interesting happen after your talk with Shinji yesterday?" Ritsuko asked, the question making the young tech's fingers momentarily stop at their typing.

"Of course not, sempai. We just saw a really good comedy movie last night," Maya answered, her fingers still flying over the keyboard.

"I wonder if Shinji likes black lingerie?" Ritsuko wondered, smirking when Maya's facial colour surpassed Unit 02's armour. "I had no idea he went around Nerv peeking up our skirts,"

"Sempai!" Maya shouted.

"Calm down, Maya. I won't tell anyone about your little black mail with Shinji. But you have to at least tell me what you two did last night," the older woman just giggled.

"We just went to the movies had dinner then spent the rest of the night partying. That's all we did, sempai," Maya confessed.

"I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you have the brains to use protection if you go _that_ far," Ritsuko smiled triumphantly at Maya reaction.

"Sempai!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Around the same time Shinji was dragging himself out of his room after sleeping in much longer than he normally would. He knew Asuka would kill him the second she saw his face, but he was far too happy to let that bother him today. Today he would be alone again with Maya and back in the apartment after a short meeting at Nerv to boot. Sliding into the kitchen he found Misato sitting at the table cleaning her gun. She didn't even look at him as he made his way to the fridge hoping to find some left over pie.

"When did you get home yesterday?" Misato asked, blowing the dust out of her gun parts.

"Last night," he replied, opting for a bowl of instant soba noodles instead.

"What time did you get back last night?" she persisted, not looking up from her work. "Asuka and I went to bed around ten. So I want to know what time did you get home last night, Shinji?"

"Uh…. 11:30," he squeaked, hoping she wouldn't chew him up too badly. "Where's Asuka?"

"She went to a cafe for breakfast with Hikari an hour ago," she replied with a sweet smile, slamming the clip into the gun. "What were you doing for seven hours after the sync test yesterday?"

"Go ask section 2. I'm not telling you a thing, Misato," Shinji smirked, slurping down his soba noodles.

This was strange. Shinji never avoided answering questions. Misato was about to threaten him when the message alert tone emanated from Shinji's cell phone. Fishing it out of his pocket Shinji quickly read the message on the screen. **Change of plans. We'll sketch at my place so no one will walk in on us. Bring Sketching equipment with you. Love Maya. PS: If I like your sketch of me, I might show you my underwear again.** Shinji blushed at the last part of the message, which didn't go unnoticed by his guardian.

"What got you all flustered?" she asked downing another beer.

"Just some girl from school saying how she'll be my sex slave," he replied typing at a reply. "I'm telling her I'm not interested,"

"We'd better get going, that meeting starts in an hour," Misato shrugged. "And when you get home tonight we're going to have a long talk about what you were doing for seven hours last night,"

"Dream on!" Shinji retorted heading to his room.

"All right then, how about you tell me what you're going to do for your school assignment," she sighed not liking his new attitude.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm taking my sketching equipment with me," he replied.

'_Whatever hiding, Shinji. You can't keep it hidden from me forever. I'd better tell section two to keep closer eye on him_,' she pondered.

The trip to Nerv headquarters went in completely silence, aside from the screeching of tires and angry drivers honking their horns as Misato broke every road rule ever imagined. Shinji was normally clinging to his seat and trying not to throw up but today he was just smiling with his elbow propped on the open window, letting the air whip at his face. She almost rear-ended a tow truck because she was trying to figure out his odd behaviour instead of concentrating on the road. As they were travelling by car-train to the Geo-Front Shinji asked her if he could go for his licence soon, saying he wanted to be able to drive on his own without having to ask someone to do it for him. She said she would ask Commander Fuyutsuki when she had the time, today she was just too busy.

When they arrived at the meeting room 15 minutes later Shinji was surprised to see his classmates Touji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki wearing Nerv visitor badges. Ritsuko was sitting at the far end of the room in her lab-coat and tight blue one-piece swimsuit with a cigarette held between her lips. Either she had just finished with some experiment or she was planning to go swimming after the commander was finished. Asuka was sitting next to Hikari both wearing tight revealing outfits he Shinji just ignore their attire. Rei was no where to be seen and other than the other two bridge techs Hyuga and Aoba, who were teasing Maya about needing to get laid, only Commander Fuyutsuki was the last one to show himself.

"There you are, Shinji no baka! I hope you have a good excuse why you didn't make my dinner or breakfast!" Asuka hollered jumping off her seat, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"5000 yen says Asuka slaps him," Aoba announce holding up a 5000 yen bill.

"6000 says she just yells some more," Hyuga countered.

"7000 says Shinji stands up for himself!" Maya bellowed.

"You three are acting like kids. But 2000 says the commander breaks this up," Ritsuko added, lighting another cigarette.

"Time to answer for you crime, Shinji! Why didn't you make my dinner and breakfast?" Asuka shouted again.

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm sick of you treating me like your personal cook! When you're hungry you could always try making something for yourself! Or why don't you go live with Hikari! I know you two have the hots for each other!" Shinji shouted back startling everyone, even Maya. (A/N: Busted!)

Misato whistled her amazement. "What gave it away?"

"They keep checking each other's butts out, especially during swimming and sports," Shinji answered taking and empty seat next to Touji.

"All right give me my money, I won you lost! You too, Sempai," Maya smiled triumphantly as they all handed her their money, cursing her good luck.

Seconds later after the groaning died down the door opened and Commander Fuyutsuki came in followed by Rei who was wearing denim hot pants, button down T-shirt with the bottom tied in a knot at her waist and a black boob tube. Very unusual for Rei to wear something like that.

"I'm glad to see everyone I asked for is here, so I'll make this quick. Two weeks from now I've arranged for all of you to be flown to the Caribbean and stay there for a month's vacation. After which you will be brought back by cruise ship. I have decided to let Major Katsuragi to handle the sleeping arrangements," he explained before glancing at Rei. "And to answered any questions about Rei's attire, she is doing a photo shoot for the Nerv 2017 calendar. Which will be needing her back immediately so thank you for your time, further details will be handed out closer to the departure date. You're all dismissed,"

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading chapter two. Hands up who never saw the Asuka/Hikari pairing? As I said before good reviews will encourage me to write harder to keep my fans entertained and happy. Everyone is happy when reading my fan fiction right? RIGHT? I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER SENTENCE UNLESS I GET MORE GOOD REVIEWS! GOOD BYE!**

**Maya: Now look what you've all done it, he's run away crying!**


	3. Scars

**Disclaimer: Just to let you all know I didn't run away crying. If you didn't fall for it then I must be dense. I do welcome constructive criticism and I'm surprised I got so many reviews so soon. I'm very happy about that. Enjoy chapter three.**

At the conclusion of the meeting Maya asked Shinji to stay behind, something about yesterday's sync test. And it wasn't exactly a lie, Shinji never waited long enough to hear about his score. Asuka and Hikari quickly left hoping no one saw them holding hands, other than Misato who had known all about the girls' feelings for each other. Rei ran off to where the film crew were waiting for her in the Geo-Front while Touji, Kensuke, Hyuga and Aoba followed Fuyutsuki to the Eva cages. With everyone gone Maya gave Shinji a quick peak on the cheek, giggling at his huge blush. But when he looked away her smile faded.

"What's wrong, Shinji? Don't you like me anymore?" Maya asked, sitting beside him.

"It's not that, Maya. I'm just wondering why you wanted to do this sketch at your place and not mine?" he replied nervously.

"Well if Misato or Asuka come home early they might get the wrong idea about what we're doing. And I promise I won't make you do anything you're not ready for," Maya reassured, leaning on her knee with her chin in her hand.

"Wait stop! Just hold that pose, Maya. That's perfect," Shinji directed placing another chair a metre in front of her. Grabbing his sketch equipment from his backpack. "Now just turn your head towards me, place you left arm behind your right and let your hand just hang. All that's left is that cute smile of yours,"

"You think my smile's cute?" she giggled, following his instructions.

"Your smile just makes you cuter, but then again you're always cute," he smile opening a clean page. "Just hold still and keep your eyes on me,"

Slowly Shinji drew his pencil over the page taking in Maya's face, her body, arms and legs as best he could. He made sure every detail was perfect before moving on to the next part of the sketch. When he finished his hands and fingers were covered in smudges but he was extremely pleased with his work. Telling Maya she could relax Shinji came over to her and showed her the page. She was speechless, it was if she were looking right back at herself. Shinji would most likely get a high grade for this.

"Shinji this is amazing work!" she gasped. "Do you really see me like this?"

She received another surprise when Shinji wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "I was taught to pour my heart into every sketch. Try to show others what I see. But this isn't what I'm handing in as my assignment. Turn back three pages,"

Shinji was rewarded with another gasp as Maya gazed upon a picture of Evangelion Unit 01 secured in its cage. "How long have you been drawing for?"

"Three very long years. Sketching makes me feel at ease. Is your invitation still open?" he asked, packing up his sketching equipment.

"Not unless you kiss me first," she answered bending down closer to his face.

He still blushed but he had wanted to kiss her again ever since last night. And with her pleading eyes how could he say no. Placing a hand on her hip Shinji forced her to kneel as he closed the distance between their faces. As their noses brushed Shinji's mind told him not to worry, Maya wouldn't plug his nose like Asuka did. Finally their lips touched in a brief kiss, parting slightly Shinji quickly pulled Maya in for a deeper passionate kiss. When it was over Shinji notice the black smudges on Maya's face, his left hand had been caressing her cheek during second kiss.

"I think we both need to wash up before we head back to your place," Shinji chuckled as she smiled back.

'_He's become more comfortable with me. I don't want to go too fast so soon but I'll just see what happens when we get to my place_,' Maya thought walking with him to the toilets.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"You know, you drive better than Misato does," Shinji mention as Maya pulled into her apartment car park.

"You're just full of nice things to say to me today aren't you, Shinji," Maya giggled, locking up her mini. "Maybe I should give you a reward for your kind words,"

"You really don't have to do that, Maya," Shinji replied, watching her butt as they headed for the elevator.

"I suppose I could just ignore the fact that you're staring at my butt," she retorted, chuckling at his huge blush. She was suddenly in a playful mood. "I'm sorry, Shinji. I'm being a naughty girl aren't I? And naughty girls deserve a spanking,"

Once they were safely in the elevator Maya removed her Nerv blouse while facing away from the confused Shinji. Her plan would have one of two endings, either Shinji would get a nosebleed and pass out from what she was about to show him. Or he would actually spank her, either way was fine. Smiling wickedly Maya unzipped the front of her pants allowing them to puddle around her ankles. Shinji's eyes grew to the size of the moon as he stared at Maya's red lace thong peeking out from between her butt cheeks. If this were Touji or Kensuke they'd have passed out due to massive nosebleeds with smiles on the faces.

"What are you waiting for, Shinji? I've been a naughty girl and I deserve to be punished," she whimpered seductively. (A/N: I know this is OOC for Maya but I wanted to tease Shinji a bit.)

When she heard a thump behind her she turned to find Shinji passed out on the elevator floor with twin nosebleeds. She quick put her pants and blouse back on before they got to her floor. Sticking some tissues up Shinji's nose she carried him over her shoulder to her apartment caveman style, thanking her good luck that she was the only one living in this apartment complex aside from her landlord on the first floor. She would have a hard time explaining why she was lugging an unconscious boy to her apartment. After unlocking her door and setting him on the couch Maya left a tissue box on the coffee table for while she went to change out of her Nerv uniform.

'_I hope kill any of his brain cells. It would be a shame if he could draw anymore. What else has he got in that sketchbook_?' she wondered.

Scurrying back to the couch in nothing but her underwear, Maya quietly dug through Shinji's backpack in search of his sketchbook. Finding it she ran back to her room hoping he hadn't seen or heard her. Sitting on her bed she opened his book to the first page and was startled by the detail in his sketch of Tokyo 3 at sunset. There was no pain no sadness, nothing of the horrors from piloting an Evangelion were reflected in his sketches. She looked at five others of various landscapes before turning the next page and receiving the biggest shock today. It was a picture of herself holding a sleeping Shinji in her arms. The smiles on both their faces were so peaceful as if nothing in the world matter. And it was dated a month after he came to Tokyo three.

The next page had a picture of Shinji and herself standing in each others arms on a path surrounded by falling cherry blossoms. Shinji had a large scar on the left side his face from his chin to his eye and his right arm was missing. Behind them stood the charred remains of Unit 01. Her Nerv uniform was tattered and blood stained while Shinji's plug suit was torn up around his left arm and both legs. Maya forced herself not to cry, she'd didn't want any tears to spoil Shinji hard work. She saw the love and pain Shinji had drawn into her eyes. From the look of Unit 01's remains Shinji could have died. It was amazing how a simple sketch made her feel. The remaining ten of her sketches were considerably less depressing and more cheerful.

'_So this is why he's so nervous around me_,' Maya thought hearing a groan from her living room.

Neglecting to put some clothes on Maya closed the sketchbook and walked up to the couch, taking a seat on the coffee table. She knew Shinji would initially freak out at seeing her half naked but that didn't matter right now.

"Oh man, what happened?" Shinji groaned cracking an eye open. "Where the heck am I?"

"You're lying on my couch in my apartment, Shinji. You passed out from a nosebleed in the elevator when I showed you my lingerie and asked you to spank me," Maya answered wiping the blood off his nose with a tissue. "I've looked at the sketches you've done of the two of us. Now I why you're so nervous around me,"

"Is that why you're half naked, Maya?" he asked, looking at her red lace underwear out of the corner of his eye. "Or are you teasing me again?"

"Not this time, not after seeing how talented you are. One of my favourites is the one with Unit 01 in the background, your right are is gone and there's a scar on the left side of your face," she replied, lying down beside him.

"It's meant to show people can love each other even when the person you love is horribly scared," Shinji explained, blushing when a growl came from his stomach disturbing their embrace. "I guess it's time for lunch then,"

"Wait here, I'll put some clothes on then we can go to this little cafe I know," Maya said hopping off the couch. "Or would you like to watch while I get dressed?"

"I think I'll wait here," he answered, feeling another nosebleed coming on.

Back at the Katsuragi household six hours later, Misato was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels while Asuka and Hikari were sitting on the floor in front of her reading through a stack of magazines. They had come back expecting to find Shinji in his room listening to music or sketching in his book, but all they found was his cell phone and a note saying he'd be back later that night. Asuka didn't mind, she and Hikari could dress as they wanted and not have to deal with Shinji getting a nosebleed. Three hours later Misato's cell phone ran during a very intense car chase.

"Katsuragi, here. What! When! Are they alive! We'll be there shortly!" snapping her cell shut. "You two! Car now!"

"What the hell's going on, Misato?" Asuka asked scrambling off the floor.

"There was an explosion at a cafe across town! Shinji and Maya were there when it happened! Shinji's been badly injured!" she hastily replied grabbing her car keys.

"What about Miss Ibuki?" Hikari asked, paling slightly.

"She was in a broom closet when the bomb went off so she's fine. She won't tell anyone how she got in there," Misato answered thundering out the door. Asuka and Hikari close behind.

Piling into her car Misato drove to Nerv at speeds that nearly tore the blue sports car apart. Hikari was screaming her head off with every turn, drift and power-slide that nearly ended up with a crash. They somehow got to Nerv in five minutes but all the tyres on Misato's car would definitely need to be replaced. Quickly throwing her passengers out Misato locked the doors before bolting towards the hospital wing dragging Asuka and Hikari with her by their arms, ignoring their shouts to let go. She only did let them go when they stopped at the front desk demanding Shinji's room number in full Operations Director mode. Ritsuko was already standing outside writing something down on a clipboard with Rei and Fuyutsuki. Rei was looking through the observation window with her hand place on the glass, a saddened look on her face.

"Commander, how's, Shinji?" Misato asked catching her breath.

"His condition is stable but as I said on the phone, his injuries are extensive. Dr. Akagi can explain it to you better than I can," Fuyutsuki replied, turning to the blonde scientist.

"Shinji's got second degree burns over most of his body, broken ribs and left arm, a puncture lung and he had some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it in time. He'll be hospitalised for two weeks that's if the new isolation tanks gets here tomorrow. If we get him in that he'll be right as rain in seven days. Unfortunately there's no way we can save his left eye," Ritsuko explained earning shocked stairs from everyone except the commander.

"What?" Misato gasped, hearing Hikari faint behind her. Ritsuko handed her a photo of a piece of scrap metal.

"This piece of shrapnel caught him in the face. As you can see the sharp part here went straight into his eye, so he'll have a massive scar on his face for the rest of his life," Ritsuko finished, putting her pen in her breast pocket. "It seems that the explosion at the cafe was a just someone who used to work there and decided to kill himself while taking the cafe with him. Shinji and Maya just happened to be there at the wrong time,"

"Do we still not know Maya came to be in that broom closet?" Rei asked.

"Afraid not and she won't tell us either. All she's done for the last six hours is sit next to his bed crying. She fell asleep a short while ago, so we've put an extra bed in his room for her. She would most likely kill us if we took her away from Shinji," Fuyutsuki answered as Asuka and the now conscious Hikari looked through the observation window.

Stepping up to the window Misato's heart sank to her toes. The brown hair blue eyed boy she cared so much about was covered in white bandages save for his right eye. No matter who many times he was injured piloting Unit 01, he always came back the same as ever. He never needed to be bandaged up for any reason. But now seeing him on that hospital bed wrapped up like a mummy, with heart monitors beeping away confirming he was still alive. Misato, Asuka and Rei now realise just how vulnerable they were when not protected by their Evas. A short while later a section 2 agent delivered Shinji's backpack as ordered by Maya explaining that he had retrieved it from Maya's apartment. Everyone in the hall gave this comment a puzzled look, why was Shinji at Maya's place before they were almost killed in a cafe together? Knowing Shinji kept his sketchbook in the bag Misato got the suspicion he was using Maya as a subject for his school assignment. Everyone gathered around Misato to see the extent of Shinji's artistic talent. (A/N: Won't they be surprised.)

Maya woke up an hour later and explained everything, including how she got into the cafe broom closet. Shinji had seen the C4 explosives strapped to the bombers chest and reacted immediately by kicking her in the stomach and pushing her in the small room, slamming the door shut and locking it. If he hadn't acted as he did both he and Maya would probably have more serious injuries. Fortunately the isolation tanks Ritsuko was waiting for had finally arrived from the Tokyo 2 Research and Development centre, under heavy guard thanks to units 00 and 02. As soon as they were operational a special mixture of LCL was poured into the first tank while Shinji was prepped for his transfer. Once all the monitoring sensors were attached to his body he was placed inside with all his friends and Maya watching.

'_Get well soon, Shinji_,' Maya prayed.

A week later Shinji's injuries were fully healed and he was removed from the tank and placed in recovery. Maya never left his side even once, she was always close by watching from an observation room or sleeping next to the tank itself. She was looking her favourite sketch in Shinji's book the next morning when she heard stirring from his bed. Setting the book down she sat next to him on the bed watching his right eye slowly opening. Her heart went through the roof when he looked over at her and said something she never expected.

"I love you, Maya,"

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest crying her heart out in joy. "Oh, Shinji, I love you too!"

After another day in hospital Shinji was given a quick sync test to ensure his lost eye wouldn't effect his ability to pilot Unit 01. Everyone was glad to see Shinji up and about after suffering such extensive injuries. Misato, Ritsuko and the commander were happy that he and Maya were falling in love and arranged for them to share a room during the vacation to the Caribbean. When he saw the scar on his face that he'd carry for the rest of his life he only needed to remind himself of Maya's favourite sketch and how he would love her even if she lost one of her own arms. But even a scar didn't stop him from getting a nosebleed at his recovery party when Misato got drunk and started stripping on the table. Maya managed to pull him away from the action unnoticed and bring him out onto the balcony where they could be alone. Tonight she was wearing a blue ankle length short sleeve dress with a deep v-neck exposing a fair amount of cleavage and a slit running up her thigh giving her a sexy yet modest look.

"I still haven't thanked you properly for saving my life the way you did," Maya whispered in his ear as she held him in her arms.

"An eye for both our lives was a fair exchange. I don't mind having only one eye, as long as I have your love, Maya," Shinji replied quietly as he pushed his face deeper into her neck, breathing her scent in.

"You have my love, Shinji. And tomorrow afternoon you can see through both eyes again. We used the same process on cloning Rei to clone you a new eye. You'll be stuck with the scar, but I can see your hands don't need eyes to find my butt," she giggled, as he spanked her lightly.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked, kissing the exposed skin around her chest. "I just want to know what it's like to sleep with someone I love,"

"Not unless you kiss me first," she answered, her fingers dancing at the back of his neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied, placing a hand behind her head.

As their lips met Shinji was reminded of the first kiss he shared with Maya. Not being prepared for it he didn't know how to respond, but now he was kissing back with equal passion placing both hands around her waist. Soon Maya felt Shinji's tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. '_He's getting bolder_,' she thought, parting her lips feeling his tongue invade her mouth. A small moan escaped her mouth as Shinji's tongue mingled with hers making her heart rate slowly increased. Parting for air Shinji found Maya's cheeks slightly flushed with a pleasant smile on her full lips. As they leaned in for another kiss they heard loud cheering and applause coming from the sliding doors. Everyone in the apartment had their faces pressed up against the glass clapping and cheering Maya and Shinji on. He even noticed Asuka leaning against Hikari with her hand on the class-rep's hip.

"All right, Shinji! You the man!" shouted a topless Misato right before she passed out, flat on her face.

"How much has she had to drink?" Shinji asked, holding Maya with one arm.

"Ten beers and eight shots of vodka to be exact," Maya replied.

"That sounds about right, I'm amazed her liver still works after all the drinking she does," Shinji added, sneaking through the crowd of drunken bodies.

"Do you want me to take my dress off, Shinji?" Maya asked softly, as Shinji closed the door to his room. "I've got a bra on so...," she was effectively silenced by a finger to her lips.

"No more talking, Maya. I'm too tired for words tonight," Shinji whispered, sliding the top part of her dress down to her waist, exposing her chest and stomach. "Just stay with me tonight,"

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want, Shinji," she replied leading him to his bed.

Lying down against his pillow Maya pulled Shinji down on top of her, letting him kiss his way down her neck to her breasts. His hands made their way from her hips stopping just below her bra, stroking her skin with his thumbs as he went. Maya shivered with each contact his lips made with her flesh and smiled, they didn't need to make love to be intimate. Kissing and hugging could be an intimate act with or without having to shed any clothes. After a while Shinji stopped kissing her chest and moved back to her lips, giving them the attention they deserved. He only pulled away to sit on his knees and remove his shirt so he could feel her skin against his while they slept.

"Good night, Maya," Shinji said resting his head between her breasts, unconsciousness claiming his mind.

"Sleep well, Shinji," Maya whispered, falling into a pleasant slumber herself.

**Disclaimer: Well some people asked for a longer chapter and I have given it to you. I apologise for putting Shinji through that kind of pain but I was having a hard time coming up with something for Shinji and Maya to do together. But remember he is getting his right eye cloned. See you in chapter four if you leave me some reviews.**


	4. New sights

**Disclaimer: My thanks to my fans who have added me to their favourites list. Just don't blame me if you get nosebleeds reading my fan fic. And now we begin chapter four.**

The next day Shinji's eye surgery went without incident. After spending three hours in an isolation tank and a quick eye test showing his vision at 20/20, he was released before a follow up sync test with Asuka, Rei and Touji. Unit 03 had been rebuilt shortly after the JSSDF attack and Touji remained its pilot because of the medical benefits his family would get. Throughout the sync test Shinji's face held a pleasant smile, remembering the way he and Maya woke up this morning.

**Flashback.**

The sound of groaning corpses rising from a night of heavy partying filled the apartment. None of those horrible sound reached Shinji's room however, its two occupants only pull from unconsciousness was the sun filtering through the window blinds. Maya was the first to opened her eyes feeling happy and relaxed after never drinking a single drop of alcohol. And because of her young boyfriend nestled comfortably on her stomach, one of his hands placed on her breast. But if anyone found them like this, there would be endless teasing from Misato and Ritsuko. Not to mention Touji and Kensuke trying to squeeze out the details from Shinji.

"Shinji, time to wake up," Maya whispered gently shaking him.

"I've been awake for five minutes, Maya. I was just too comfortable to wake you and you look so pretty when you're sleeping," he mumbled, his thumbs rubbing her nipples through her bra. "Will you be there when I get out of the tank?"

"Of course I will. And I'll make sure I'm the first thing you see when you wake up," she replied, tracing the outside of his ear with her finger. "What we do after that is up to you,"

**End of Flashback.**

"Great work everyone the test is over now," Ritsuko announced getting sighs of relief from Asuka and Touji. "Was the test really that bad you two?"

"It was, considering you've kept us here for the last three hours," Touji complained, stirring up bubbles in the LCL. "There are a dozen things I could be doing besides this,"

"Dr. Akagi, can Maya and I leave now? We have a lot of shopping to do tonight," Shinji requested, drawing a large smirk from Asuka.

"I knew it! I always knew you had a dirty mind, Shinji no baka. Planning on buy a box of condoms while Maya buys revealing lingerie? Or are you planning to do it in her office? Or maybe in the locker room when Touji leaves?" Asuka laughed wickedly.

Shinji for his part just ignored Asuka's teasing, having grown mostly immune over the last year and a half. If she had known Maya was secretly planning to buy more lingerie tonight, there would be teasing till doomsday. She had secretly talked to Ritsuko about what shop in the mall sold the best naughty lingerie during Shinji's recuperation after surgery and sworn her mentor to secrecy. Now all she had to do was find a way to slip away from Shinji for an hour without him trying to come after her. She remembered the way he reacted when she took off her pants in her apartment elevator showing him her red lace thong. She giggled at the memory of him passed out on the elevator floor, with twin nosebleeds.

"What's so funny, Maya?" Misato asked, looking over at the young bridge bunny.

"I was just remembering how I gave Shinji a nosebleed last week. He was unconscious for an hour before he woke up on my couch," she giggled drawing a curious glare from the Major.

"And just how did you give him nosebleed, Lieutenant? And if you don't give me an answered you and Shinji won't be going shopping tonight," Misato threatened, clamping a hand on her shoulder.

"I might have maybe teased him by... taking off my pants and... showing him my red lace thong," Maya stammered, her blush getting redder with each word. "I even said I was a naughty girl who deserved a spanking. Then he just passed out in the elevator,"

"You're right, Maya. You do deserve a spanking," Ritsuko added calmly, transferring the sync data to the Magi. "Just how far have you two gone anyway?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, SEMPAI!" Maya shouted startling everyone in the control room. "I'm going to go change now,"

"I wonder what she did with that 20,000 yen she won off us?" Aoba wondered, resetting the system.

"It's not like she'll need it. She makes enough money to buy a car without taking out a loan," Hyuga added, activating the LCL purification system. "Let's go. I go a bottle of Irish whiskey at home with my name on it,"

After Shinji had showered and changed he found Maya waiting for him outside the men's locker room dressed in a short denim skirt and V-neck shirt, topped off with a pair of sandals. '_Wow, Maya's got nice ankles_,' passed through his mind. How did her simple outfit make her look so striking he didn't know and he didn't really care, she'd look striking wearing anything. Smiling he walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, sneaking his fingers under her shirt.

"I thought you wanted to go shopping, Shinji," she whispered, peeling his hands away.

"It's late night shopping tonight, Maya. Can I help it if I want to touch your skin?" he answered blushing. "But I guess I can wait till we're finished shopping,"

"You weren't getting any dirty thoughts were you? Maybe sleeping between my breasts has turned you into a pervert," she giggled as his blush increased in colour.

"I wasn't thinking about anything perverted! I swear!" he panicked sweating bullets.

"Well I swear I love you, Shinji! You're so cute when you blush," she swooned wrapping her arms around his neck, accidentally pressing his face into her chest.

'_At least Maya's breasts aren't as big as Misato's or I wouldn't be able to breath right now_,' Shinji thought, pinching her arm.

"Ow! Shinji, what was that for?" Maya asked, quickly releasing him. "Didn't you like having your face in my chest?"

"Of course I do but just not in public or right in the middle of headquarters," he replied, his blush fading slightly. "If Misato sees us she'll be teasing me for days, and I hate it when she teases me,"

At that exact moment in an elevator Misato sneezed. '_I wonder who's talking about me this time_?'

"What about when I tease you?" she asked.

"You've only teased me a couple of times, but just try not to tease me in public. You behave like a naughty girl sometimes," he huffed when she giggled like a little girl. "But since you're my girlfriend it's Ok act naughty from time to time,"

"That's a very grown up thing to say, Shinji. Now let's go shopping," she said enthusiastically, walking hand in hand to the nearest elevator.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Maya, are you sure about this one?" Shinji asked from inside the change room.

"Stop complaining you big chicken. Now hurry up and get your butt out here so I can stare at it," Maya retorted, holding an armful of clothes.

"And that was supposed to be encouraging how exactly?" Shinji mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

For the last hour and a half Shinji and Maya had been eating dinner at an all you can eat sushi bar before she dragged him into a young adult clothing store. And over the past 30 minutes Maya had Shinji try on different clothes he never knew existed. She had already got him to try on three different pairs, which she thought made him look extra handsome and yummy even with his scar.

"All right I'm coming out ready or not," he announced opening the door.

Maya had made him try on a pink button down Hawaiian shirt with white palm trees printed all over the fabric and blue board-shorts. "I like the shorts but I'm not crazy about the pink shirt," he grumbled.

"You're right, bright colours don't agree with you," she confirmed, picking a similar shirt in blue. "Try this one instead,"

"Sorry, Maya but I don't really like the shirt at all. There was a black one with a white skull that caught my eye," he replied removing the pink shirt.

"That was the symbol from a movie called The Punisher. That would go great with your scar," she nodded putting the blue shirt back on the racks.

"That's what I thought," he added, retreating back into the change room.

"Wanna sleep together again?" she asked as he re-emerged from the change room in his regular clothes.

"Actually I was thinking we should spend the day apart tomorrow, Maya. It may sound like I want to break up with you but that's not the case," he explained hoping she'd understand.

"For some reason I should be hurt that you don't want to spend the day with me but it actually makes sense. We'll be spending an entire month living in the same room and we've only just fallen in love. We shouldn't push our luck just yet," she replied wrapping her arms around his collar from behind. Tracing his scar with her right hand.

"Thanks for understanding, Maya," he whispered, covering her hand with his. "I love you, Maya,"

"I love you too, Shinji," Maya whispered into his ear. Other customers watching their little intimate display. "Come on, just because you're not stay over at my place tonight doesn't mean we have to stop shopping,"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Back at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu residence Asuka and Hikari had the apartment all to themselves for another three hours before Misato or Shinji came back. For the last fours hours they'd been sitting on the couch watching a movie and doing their nails. After eating one of Hikari's home cooked dinners Asuka became the initiator of a major make-out session during the movie, which resulted in both girls stripping down to their underwear. Asuka wearing a baby blue lace bra and matching boy-leg panties, Hikari in a pink cotton bra and thong. Now they sat in each other's arms waiting for the toe nails to dry when the sound of the front door opening forced them to quickly hobble to Asuka's room.

"I'm home!" Shinji announce hauling eight shopping bags through the door. Stopping when he saw the half naked girls with shock plastered on their faces. "Wow, Hikari. I never knew you wore that kind of underwear,"

"Great timing, Shinji no baka!" Asuka grumbled hobbling the rest of the way to her room. "Hikari, get out of the hall. Why aren't you staying with your girlfriend tonight, baka?"

"No reason. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Shinji answered, slipping behind Hikari and into his room.

"Good night, Shinji," Hikari said, bowing as his door closed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt and an arm reaching around to touch her belly. "Asuka?"

"Shinji will probably be listening to music till he goes to sleep. So that means if we're quiet we can play for a while," Asuka whispered seductively in Hikari's ear.

"Oh, Asuka," Hikari gasped feeling a tongue on her earlobe.

Throughout the rest of the night until he fell, Shinji could hear moans and screams coming from Asuka's room. '_Maybe I'll ask Misato if I can move into my own apartment_,'

**Disclaimer: The end of another chapter has come. It may be shorter than the third chapter and I'm sorry about that. Free guesses on what Asuka and Hikari were up to all night. If you leave good reviews I might start chapter five on the plane to the Caribbean. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Airport

**Disclaimer: I don't know why people say I have spelling mistakes when I spell check every time I finish a sentence. I might have some bad grammar or a few missing words. The problem is m friends and family don't want to read my work, so I can't get it proof read. One other thing, I am currently 20 years old Ok, let's not go thinking I'm an adolescent kid when I've written two fan fics with lemons. Let's just start chapter five shall we?**

"Ok, people time for roll call. Shinji,"

"Here,"

"Misato,"

"Here,"

"Asuka,"

"Here,"

"Maya,"

"Here, Sempai,"

"Rei,"

"Present,"

"Touji,"

"Here,"

"Hikari,"

"Here, Dr. Akagi,"

"Kensuke,"

"Here,"

"Excellent. The commander, Hyuga and Aoba are waiting for us on the plane. So if you'll all follow me, we can be underway in 30 minutes," Ritsuko instructed ticking off everybody's name. "The trip will take about six hours so it'll be close to 7:30 by the time we all get settled into to our condos. Lunch and dinner will be served on the plane and Mr Aida,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"If that camera of yours doesn't stay in you bag during the flight. I'm going to flush it when we're over the Pacific Ocean," Ritsuko threatened smiling sweetly. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kensuke gulped.

"Stupid blonde bimbo," Touji mumbled earning a hit on the back of his head from Hikari. "Oww,"

"Serves you right for speaking about Dr. Akagi like that," she scolded harshly.

After spending most of Friday packing for a month in the Caribbean, the gang were dragging suitcases, duffel bags and backpacks into the Tokyo 3 international airport at nine in the morning. Misato was the last to get out of bed after Shinji and Asuka tried everything in the book to get her out of bed. Eventually Pen-Pen came into her room with an open can of beer in his flippers. The purple hair directors manager immediately grabbed the can and chugged the contents in one go, giving her trademark cheer and burp. They only had time for a light breakfast before the two-hour trip to the airport. Shinji had dressed in his new black Punisher shirt with matching cargo shorts. Asuka in a cream strapless shirt and black mini skirt, Misato had a pair of torn jeans and tight sleeveless shirt. When they arrived at the airport and got their luggage checked they met up with the rest of the gang in the VIP lounge. For the next hour they all waited for Ritsuko away on all the fun they planned on having.

"Shinji!" Maya squealed happily, running into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. Sealing him in a passionate kiss.

"You act as if we've been apart for a week," he replied, checking out her denim skirt and blue three-button shirt.

"I guess it shows how much I love you," she answered, giving him another brief kiss. "I have something I want to give you before the flight,"

Taking his hand Maya yanked him over to her seat, nearly slamming him into the couch. Smiling she placed a small plastic bag from a top quality electronic store in his lap, with everyone looking at him expectantly. Digging into the bag he pulled out a high-resolution 300m waterproof digital video camera with digital zoom and 200-picture capacity, much better than Kensuke's 2015 model. Kensuke was practically crying at his friend's good luck at getting a camera that wasn't supposed to go on sale for another month.

"Why does Shinji get all the cool stuff?" Kensuke whined.

"Shut up, Kensuke," Touji huffed.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, Maya. I've never been given something like this before," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Asuka scoffed, having Hikari braid her hair.

The plane they were travelling in was a new type of Nerv VTOL designed primarily to be a passenger aircraft with only light armaments and the capacity to carry 200 people.

**Disclaimer: Sorry for another short chapter but I just wanted to know if I'm making this story too perverted. Tell if I'm going to fast with Shinji and Maya's relationship Ok. I'll try and make a longer chapter six if I get the support of my fans, but if not then I probably won't continue writing this. The fate of this fan fiction rests in your hands. See you in chapter six.**


	6. Sexual encounters

**Disclaimer: I thank all my fans who gave me their support. I'll do my best to make this chapter the longest I've written so far but don't hold your breath. May contain sexual situations. Let's begin.**

During the flight Maya had taken Shinji into one of the rear sleeping cabins since this Nerv VTOL was made like a private jet. Once the door was locked she gave him two more gifts, one was another digital camera for taking pictures. The second was when she striped off her skirt and shirt revealing a very skimpy bikini, which gave him a slight nosebleed. It was when they were making out on the bed that Maya felt something poking her in the lower thigh and immediately knew what is was. Little Shinji had woken up.

"Feeling a little aroused are we, Shinji?" Maya asked seductively, running a hand over his chest under his shirt. (A/N: I am not to blame if anyone gets a nosebleed from reading this.)

"I guess I'm enjoying what your hand's do... Aaaahhh," Shinji's eyes closed shut when Maya put her other hand down his pants, rubbing his erection through his boxers. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you one of the things we can do together without having sex," she whispered. "Have you had a wet dream yet?"

"Yeah, except it was a wet daydream, when you took off your pants in the elevator," he groaned, getting harder with each stroke of Maya's fingers. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Not this time. I'm just warming you up for something that I know you're going to enjoy," she answered, freeing his erection from its confines. "I would have done this if you had slept over Thursday night,"

Scooting down on the bed Maya ran her tongue down his entire length and back up again. Raising himself up on his elbows Shinji watched as she wrapped her lips around him taking him into her hot wet mouth as she gently sucked him. Slowly she teased the head of his length with her tongue earning small grunts of pleasure from him. Seeing this was probably his first time she decided to go easy on him, she could give him an experience that would leave him exhausted for hours.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" he shouted as he came in her mouth. "Holy shit!"

"I told you, you'd enjoy it," Maya said after licking him clean. "I'll wait outside for you,"

"No, wait. Please just stay here with me," he called grabbing her wrist, his member back in his boxers. "I want to hold you in my arms for a while," his other hand snaked around her waist, pressing his palm against her belly. "To be intimate without the need for sexual interactions,"

"How could I say no to you, Shinji, especially when you say such romantic things to me," she conceded, lying on her back. "You want me to take off anything else?"

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry for giving you another short chapter but I can't think of anything for the gang to do on the flight. Tell me, I should start the next chapter when they arrive at the Caribbean or should I just skip ahead to the trip back to Japan when they're all on the cruise ship? See you in chapter seven.**


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Thank you again for your support. I like the reviews that make me laugh and I've got some special charms, which should keep the evil short chapters away. If that doesn't work I'll just watch some more anime. Also I bring out something unexpected as well as my romantic side, hope you like it. See ya!**

"Come on, Shinji. Just a little sip," Misato begged holding a shot glass of Russian vodka. "Give the rest to Maya if you don't like it,"

"Do I have to?" Shinji whined, holding the small glass cup as if it were something dangerous.

"Just drink it, Baka! I had two shots already and nothing's happened to me," Asuka taunted, slugging down another Johnny Walker.

"Does that include the four Johnny Walkers you've had already?" Maya asked, sipping at a glass of red wine.

"Hey, I'm a big girl I can drink if I want!" Asuka hollered suddenly passing out, slamming her head on the table.

"Guess the poor girl can't hold her liquor like she thought she could," Ritsuko smirked downing the rest of her rum and coke. "Come on, Shinji, just try the one shot then you can have some light beer or something,"

"All right fine, if it gets you and Misato off my back," Shinji scoffed swallowing the vodka in one gulp, which ended up in a coughing fit.

It was the second night of the vacation for the senior staff of Nerv in the Caribbean. After sleeping of their jet lag for most of the fist day they all met up at a seaside cafe for lunch. Once they were all finished eating Fuyutsuki suggest they wander around the island for a few hours, having a whole month to have fun. Touji and Kensuke constantly teased Shinji about sharing a condo with Maya for the night, asking if they had gotten wild in bed. Seeing as this would be going on for the duration of the vacation Shinji asked Touji had made any advancements towards Rei. Now the tables were turned as Asuka, Misato, Hikari, Ritsuko and Kensuke hounded Touji for answers.

The next day before the night in busy bar Shinji and Maya spent most of the day relaxing together. They only went to the bar after the gang barged into their condo wondering why they hadn't gone outside. The two bridge techs had offered to play in the band as two of their members had a run in with stone fish and were given free drinks thanks to the bar's manager. Fuyutsuki was nowhere to be seen and Rei was drawing more attention than she ever had as she was in the middle of the bar in a blue and white bikini and board shorts, dancing like a hula dancer. Some guys were even putting their money in her board shorts pockets. When the fast music died down Rei came back to the others, slugging down a pint of root beer.

"I've never had so much fun before in my life," Rei puffed, rubbing some ice over her neck and shoulder's. Shinji tried not to stare when she ran the ice between her breasts, so he focused his gaze on Maya.

"It's mostly because the former commander didn't want you to question his orders so he could start third impact," Ritsuko said ordering a martini. (A/N: I have no idea what a martini is made of.)

"I'm glad that monster's dead," Shinji seethed, gaining everyone's attention. "But it also means that I have no more blood relatives,"

"You may not have blood relatives, Shinji, but you do have a foster mother," Misato smiled at the boy. "I adopted you when came back when you disappeared after your battle with the fourth angel,"

"Misato," he gasped nearly dropping his light beer.

"Since the former commander gave you up I decided to become your mother so you wouldn't be alone anymore. And I have to say I'm prod to have you as my son," she explained, tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

Rising from his seat Shinji went over to embrace the woman who had cared for him when everyone else gave up on him. " Please don't cry, Misato. You're making me cry,"

"You're not the only one, Shinji," Maya sobbed through a happy smile. "Where's you camera?"

"Here," he replied handing her the small digital camera.

Everyone watched as Maya took a picture of the crying mother and son, all feeling a flood of tears coming on from the mushy display.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"That was great," Shinji sad as he and Maya walked along the beach to their condo. The party had ended around midnight with Misato and Hikari dragging an unconscious Asuka back to the girls' accommodations.

"Which part? The whole party or the discovery of Misato being your foster mother?" Maya asked, an arm draped over his shoulder.

"Both," he said happily.

"That's good. Misato may be lazy, act like a part time stunt driver and drink too much but she's a good person for adopting you," she replied kissing his cheek.

"Maybe I should start calling her mom?" he considered with a chuckle. "I'll try saying it next time she has a hangover,"

"Make sure you tape it. I want to see her reaction," Maya demanded with a grin on her face. "Now, I wonder what I should wear to bed tonight? I have this naughty silk lingerie set that's guaranteed to give Touji and Kensuke a massive nosebleed if they saw me wearing it. Or should I sleep naked?"

"You leaving the decision up to me?" he asked disbelievingly. "Or are you just teasing me again?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Shinji. The wine has gone to my head there a bit. But if you want me to sleep naked I will," she apologised with a hug.

"Take your dress off," he requested without hesitation. "I want to see what you're wearing underneath,"

With the same seriousness he just showed May unzipped the back of her sundress and slipped the straps off her shoulders letting it puddle at her feet. Standing with her hands at her side she smile as she let Shinji's eyes wander freely and she was pleased he didn't pass out from blood loss. How he wished he had his sketchbook with him as he gazed upon her baby blue satin bra and matching string g-string. Taking his camera out of his pocket he took a few steps back to get a perfect shot. She blushed slightly as she placed her hands behind her, smiling as she waited for Shinji to take the shot. The little red light flashed briefly letting her know her picture had been taken.

"Before we head inside I just want to tell you that, I don't care about seeing you naked or not, Maya. Other guys might be like that but all I care about seeing is you. If I had lost both eyes in that cafe explosion and become blind I'd be willing to accept that. As long as we can love each other for who we are then there's nothing else I need. I truly love you, Maya, no disability can change that as long as you're by my side. I promise to love not only your body but your spirit as well. Two parts that make my love for you whole," he recited as if he were reading for the greatest romance novel ever written. (**A/N: Sometimes even I can't believe I'm writing this stuff.**)

"When you say things like that, it sounds like you're reciting wedding vows," she choked, shedding tears of joy and happiness. "You might still be a teenager but you have the mind of a great man. Promise me you'll say words like this if we get married,"

"I promise you, Maya Ibuki. I will say words which will make everyone weep with happiness, even you," he whispered, taking her sobbing frame in his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.

Had anyone seen the couple hugging on the beach, they might have assumed Shinji had just proposed to Maya.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The next day Shinji woke up with a smile on his face remembering the events of his midnight stroll on the beach with Maya. He let a light chuckle escape his lips at how easily a few romantic words could make her turn to putty.

"What's so funny?" came Maya's peaceful voice.

Cracking his cloned eye open Shinji looked up at another unfamiliar ceiling before finding his girlfriend leaning over his chest, smiling back at him. Now this was something he would definitely enjoy waking up to every morning.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to answer my question?" she demanded, leaning on her elbows giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"And what question was that?" he asked not paying attention to her mouth.

"What's so funny? You were chuckling before you woke up," she replied, getting up to straddle his waist.

"I'm just amazed at how lucky I am to have fallen in love with someone as beautiful as you, Maya," Shinji lied, hoping the words would win her over. Her brow creased for a moment as if she were angry.

"That is not fair, Shinji. You know I can't stay mad at you when you say things like that," she pouted, lightly slapping his naked chest. "You're starting to become annoyingly charming,"

"Lucky me," he smirked waggling his eyebrows.

Grabbing his shoulders Maya forced him to sit up and immediately assaulted his lips with her own. Shinji's arm wrapped around her back as he slipped his tongue between her lips to mingle with hers. Breaking away from her mouth Shinji's lips ran over the skin around her cheek and jawbone electing small moans from her. Slowly he kissed his way to her neck, sinking his teeth lightly into her flesh then licking where he had bitten. Maya just sat in his lap letting him do as he wished and arched her neck to expose more skin. Having her distracted Shinji's fingers roamed up her back, fiddling with her bra. Maya broke the contact when she felt his skilled fingers unclasped her bra strap.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" she asked, sliding the straps of her shoulders, letting the cloth fall away from her breasts. "Wait, you already answered that last night on the beach. I give you my body and spirit freely, Shinji Ikari,"

"That's all I ask, Maya," he replied, his hands cupping the creamy soft skin of her breasts. "I also want to pay you back for what you did on the plane," (**A/N: Someone put me out, I'm on fire here.**)

Very gently he squeezed her breasts as he resumed his assault on her neck, creating a surge of heat between her legs. She whimpered softly as her nipples became hard from his gentle efforts, trying her best not to rub herself against his groin. A loud gasp fill the bedroom when his mouth latched on to her breast and laved her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, Shinji," she moaned, circling her arms around his neck. "Don't stop,"

"Yeah, Shinji, by all means, don't stop. Kensuke hasn't passed out yet," came Misato's voice effectively stopping the couple's intimate interaction.

"Misato! What the hell are you doing in here!" Shinji shouted, almost pushing Maya off him.

"We came to see if you wanted to have some fun in the sun but I can see you're already having some," Kensuke teased, blood dripping from his nose.

"Get the hell out of our bedroom!" Shinji roared, sounding like a berserk Unit 01.

"Whoa, Shinji, calm down. We didn't mean to drop in on you two like this, Ok," Misato responded, backing up as Shinji approached them, ready to pummel them with his bare hands. "Run!"

Half an hour later Misato and Kensuke had been thrown out the door nursing a magnitude of bruises. All inflicted by Shinji himself. "And next time knock on the door instead of letting yourselves in!"

"I don't think I've even seen Misato that scared before now," Maya laughed, coming down the stairs with a bead-sheet wrapped around her body. "Wanna go for a walk along the beach?"

"Sounds good," he replied, smiling at her again. "Right after I get something to eat,"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the kitchen after I change," she said. "I got another skimpy bikini I want to wear,"

An hour later Shinji and Maya were walking along the shore line hand in hand enjoying the sun and the feel of the salt air on their skin. After Maya changed into her plain blue bikini and a purple lace sarong she fished through one of the shopping bags from their first day in the Caribbean and produced a snazzy pair of black rimmed sunglasses, which went perfectly with Shinji's scar. They met up with the others down the beach, under the shade of a gazebo discussing what they wanted to do tomorrow. Kensuke started drooling over Maya's bikini but was stopped by a glare from Shinji. What shocked the third child was how Touji had his arms wrapped around Rei's stomach, with his head resting comfortably on her pale shoulder.

"How long have you two been going out?" Shinji asked placing his sunglasses on his head.

"Shortly after I started piloting Unit 03 again. Rei came to see me in the hospital after my arm and leg were regenerated. She requested we keep it secret from everyone else until we decided to tell everyone after the commander told us about this vacation," Touji explained giving Rei's shoulder a light kiss.

"Touji was the one who suggested I try on other clothes. I am pleased to see he no longer ogles other women as still Kensuke does," Rei added, turning around in Touji's lap to give him a big French kiss that made his face disappear. "That was one of your rewards,"

"You're not the only lady's man, Shinji," Touji grinned once the colour had come back to his face.

"At least Misato didn't come barging into you bedroom this morning with Kensuke," Maya said casting an accusing glare at the purple handed major. "Shinji had to beat them up just to get them out or our condo,"

"Remind me never to get Shinji angry," Ritsuko mumbled, slurping down her passion fruit smoothie. "Something wrong, Shinji?"

"No, it's just been a whole year since I've seen you wearing a one-piece swimsuit," he replied.

"Oh yeah, that was the day you first arrived in Tokyo 3," she nodded.

"I got to see the third angel up close and personal that day. Would have been killed if Misato hadn't shown up when she did. But I can't figure out why she sent me a picture telling me to look at her boobs," he thought, grinning at the angry look Maya gave Misato.

"You did what, Misato?" Maya growled.

"Come on, Maya. This was before you even met. I was just trying to tease him," Misato cowered backing away from the seething bridge bunny.

"And even after you adopted me you continued to walk around the apartment wearing next to nothing nearly everyday," He added enjoying the way his adopted mother backed away from Maya in fear. "No to mention all the times you tried shoving your breasts in my face,"

By now even Ritsuko and Asuka had turned on Misato, having discovered why he was always nervous around women. The Operations Director wasn't afraid of the angels but here she was getting ready to run away from three women just for showing Shinji her over-ripened body more than once. After the small war had been prevented Misato was nursing a whole new set of bruises and was forced to spend the rest of the afternoon buried from the neck down in the sand. They only unburied her under the condition that she would never act like she did in the apartment while Shinji was living there. She didn't have any other choice but to agree, the tide was starting to come in.

"I am so depressed right now I think I'll just go to bed," Misato whinged, finally getting all the sand out of her brown one-piece swimsuit.

"Not so fast, Misato. We're having a barbecue dinner tonight and we need someone to play spank the major after we're done eating," Ritsuko said with a mischievously evil grin.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about the way I teased Shinji over the past year are you?" Misato cringed looking at the small wooden paddle Ritsuko was holding.

"Having you buried in the sand was satisfying enough for me. I prefer a punishment that adds humiliation and torture together. And Shinji will be taping the whole thing," then came a laugh from Ritsuko that could only be described as devilishly playful and psychotic mixed in together.

The barbecue dinner menu consisted of fire cooked fish, squid, crabs, lobster, grill onions and fries, bacon, sausages, salad and vegetables. Misato wasn't allowed near any alcohol tonight so she had to do with canned soda, although she was mad that Shinji was drinking light beer and she wasn't. Even Rei was having beer but after her fourth round she started to look quite flushed and she kept bobbing her head as if she were about to fall asleep. At one point her head collided with the table so hard she flew back off the seat and fell unconscious on the sand with her legs sticking up in the air. If she weren't quietly snoring Touji might have thought she was dead. By the time everyone was full Misato was trying to sneak away with out being noticed. However Ritsuko had managed to tie a bell around her ankle some time during dinner. Shinji sweat dropped at the look the blonde scientist gave his adopted mother.

"Did you really have to tie her up, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked, watching Misato trying to struggle free of her bindings.

"Now, Shinji, if we didn't tie her up she'd try and stop our fun. She just doesn't want to admit that this was one of her secret fantasies," Ritsuko smiled. Misato was so embarrassed right now she was blowing pink smoke from her ears. "One night when she was very drunk she told me that if she ever went to the Caribbean that she'd want to be tied up and spanked by all her friends with a wooden paddle. Shall we begin?"

One by one everyone had the time of their lives spanking Misato six times each, all except Rei of course who was still unconscious. For Kensuke it was the time of his life he almost had a seizure after his turn was over. Although he would have died from massive blood loss first.

"Ok, you've had your fun can you untie me now?" Misato complained, struggling to get off the table.

"All right, Major. I've had my fun," Ritsuko replied untying Misato's hands and feet. "Now who else wants a spanking?"

"I think you've had to much to drink, Akagi," Fuyutsuki said, sitting her down in a deck chair. "How's Rei doing, Suzuhara?"

"She just threw up on Aoba. I think I'll take her back to her room," Touji answered picking her up bridal style.

"Touji, wait. Please stay with me tonight," she whispered weakly.

"Sure thing," Touji replied carrying her away with her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Touji," she said as her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

**Disclaimer: I've done it. I've made this chapter longer than chapters 5 and 6, not as long as chapter 3 but I did the best I could. Hopefully the cruse of the evil short chapters has gone forever. Now review or there won't be a chapter eight. Bye now!**


	8. Love and Anger

**Disclaimer: I know some people find the Touji/ Rei pairing odd. But at least I didn't put Misato and Hyuga together. One thing I'd like to clear up, Shinji and Maya have never been fully naked. Maya did suck him off on the plane and he did play with her breasts that morning. But Shinji has never seen Maya vagina and he won't unless I decide. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by any accusations I have made.**

The next morning when Rei awoke her head felt like and Evangelion had self-destructed in there. Opening her eyes she found herself looking up at the roof of her room in the condo she shared with the other girls. She remembered the four beers she had drunk last night and concluded that to be the reason for her headache. What she wasn't able to decipher was how she came to be in her bed after blacking out at the barbecue dinner last night. She doubted she was ever going to drink alcohol again until she was older. A vague memory of Touji cradling her in his arms after throwing up all over Aoba came back to her, as well as how she asked him to stay with her in a pleading voice. It was when she felt a hand move slightly in her stomach that she knew he had stayed with her the whole night.

"Sleep well?" Touji whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly despite being comfortably warm.

Turning her head her eyes met the caring warm smile on Touji's face. "Yes I did, especially with you sleeping next to me. What happened after the barbecue?"

"You hit you head on the table and passed out, threw up on that Aoba guy and asked me to stay with you. After we came back here I was thinking of changing you into your pyjamas but Asuka would kill me if she saw your bikini on the ground and me in your bed," Touji explained kissing her delicate neck. "You did ask me to touch you once we were in bed but seeing as how you were out of it, I thought I should wait until you were sober before we did that,"

"Thank you for considering that, Touji. Since I am now clearheaded would you like to touch me?" she asked, noticing she did still have you bikini on.

"Sure, if your Ok with it I mean," her replied getting a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Rei, Touji! You two awake yet?" Misato shouted through the door. "You two better not be naked!"

"And I used to drool over Misato. Now I share Shinji's opinion. I'd better be getting back," Touji whispered giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you after breakfast I guess,"

"See you soon, Touji," Rei replied watching him leave the room.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Maya, why are you wearing that bikini again?" Shinji asked, watching Maya from behind as she bent over a suitcase through his video camera.

"First off: Stop pointing that camera at my butt, and second: there's nothing wrong with wearing the same bikini again. Just hurry up and get your beach towel," she replied, continuing to search for her sunscreen.

"What for?" came his next question, lowering his camera.

"We're going jet-skiing," she said, looking through another suitcase.

"Jet-skiing!" Shinji blurted disbelievingly. "I don't know to drive a jet-ski!"

"Don't worry, Shinji, I learnt how to operate one when I was in high school. All you have to do is hold on tight," she grinned.

"It's not that, Maya, I just can't swim very well," he explained looking away from her.

"Oh, Shinji. Like I said don't worry. You'll be wearing a lifejacket so if you fall off you'll stay afloat. And besides you get to put your arms around my waist," she hinted with a purr.

"Let's get going shall we?" he replied racing to find his towel.

When he agreed to go jet skiing with Maya he didn't think she'd drive like Misato would on the road. With every sharp turn she made Shinji found himself landing in the ocean. At least he was getting wet and Maya was right, his lifejacket kept him floating until he climbed back on. As he climbed back on before they headed back for a break Maya gunned the engine sending flying off just as he was sitting down. What she hadn't been prepared for was Shinji grabbing her lifejacket to steady himself, that and the fact she wasn't bracing her feet properly sent them both flying off the water craft and into the ocean. Fortunately all jet-skis were fitted with ripcords, which cut the engine if the rider fell off so they didn't have to swim far before returning to shore to have their jet ski refuelled.

"So how was your first time on a jet-ski, Shinji?" Maya asked peeling off her lifejacket.

"You were going to throw me off on purpose back there!" Shinji shouted leaving his jacket on. "I can't wait to go again!"

"Wanna go for a quick swim while we wait?" she suggested, adjusting her bikini straps.

"I told you I can't swim very well," he answered, tossing his own jacket on the jet-ski.

"So? I'll be right by your side the whole time and we won't be going very far out," she reassured sweetly.

"You're right. I guess I've been using my fear as an excuse to avoid things and it's about time I doing that," he said confidently, slowly wading into deeper water. "You coming or not?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Hey, Touji! Have a good time in bed with Ayanami?" Kensuke teased annoyingly, pointing his camera as the fourth child entered the men's condo living room.

"Kensuke, I'm starting to think your parents dropped you on your head more than once, when you were a baby," Touji shot back, not in the mood for the camera freak's banter.

"Oh come on man, what happened to the Touji who drooled over the very thought of seeing Misato in a swimsuit? You still haven't told me how lucky you've gotten with Ayanami since you two hooked up," Kensuke persisted, not noticing Touji's annoyance.

"Sooner or later, Mr. Aida, your curiosity is going to get you killed," Fuyutsuki said, sitting in a lounge chair near the patio door reading a newspaper.

"Come on, Touji, spill the beans already. What happened when you went to bed with Ayanami?" Kensuke asked completely ignoring Fuyutsuki's warning. "Did she take her bikini off? Did you touch her breasts? Wait, I know, you actually had sex with her didn't you? I was hoping one of us would get to home base before Shinji!"

"SHUT UP!" Touji roared grabbing Kensuke by the collar of his shirt and slamming him forcefully onto the floor. "I've had enough of your crap, Kensuke! I've had to put up with so much of your shit since we've been friends and you've just pushed me to the limit!"

"Touji Suzuhara, stop this at once!" Fuyutsuki shouted trying to pry Touji of the cowering camera freak.

Drawn by the sounds of a rough struggle Hyuga and Aoba rushed into the living room pulling Touji to his feet while Fuyutsuki dragged Kensuke into a corner. Once Touji had calmed down Hyuga and Aoba released him but kept themselves within arms length in case he decided to attack Kensuke again.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Touji? I was only trying have a little fun," Kensuke wondered pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh! And I suppose you think all girls should have '**over-ripened**' bodies like Misato's! What about the way you acted when Fuyutsuki showed you the Evas? I almost died piloting Unit 03 you dambass and you still acted like it's all fun and games! War is anything but fun, Kensuke! And if you pulled you head out of your ass you'd see that," Touji roared some more, trying to implant his fist in Kensuke's face.

"Touji, knock it off!" Hyuga yelled grabbing the fourth child under his shoulders. "You guys are supposed to be friends,"

Finally calming down again Touji nearly threw Hyuga off him and headed out of the room to grab a change of clothes and his wallet before storming out of the condo. "I'm going out for a while!"

Later that night Touji was still fuming over Kensuke's behaviour and his own disgust at wanting to throttle his own friend. But he didn't want to go back for some reason. So instead of returning to the condo he just wandered aimlessly through the Caribbean streets going nowhere in particular. He knew Rei and the others would be worried about him and would most likely start searching for him sooner or later, but he didn't want to be found. At least no yet. In some strange way he felt like being in Unit 03's entry plug with it's internal sounds surrounding him. The only thing close to that was Rei's heartbeat. Snapping out of his musing Touji found himself outside a boat rental yard filled with jet skis, sailing boats, hydrofoils and small yachts. Now he realised he was on the other side of the island and it would take him six hours to get back to the others.

'_I've gotten myself into a real mess now. If I sleep on the ground I'll probably get robbed_,' he thought, unsure of what to do. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

After deciding to head back in the direction he came from Touji suddenly hear the screams of a girl in trouble who sounded a lot like Rei. "No! Let go of me!"

"Rei? Rei!" Touji shouted running towards the screams. "Rei!"

"Touji! Help me!" Rei screamed, struggling against her single captor.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" the man hollered backhanding her across her face making her shriek in pain.

The assailant made two mistakes by hitting Rei. The first because it got Touji really pissed off. The second was he had to free one hand in order to backhand her. This gave Touji the opportunity and added incentive to throw the hardest punch he had ever used into the assailant's face, shattering his jawbone and removing several teeth. As Touji stood over the unconscious attacker catching his breath a hand slowly crept up his shoulder. Turning around he saw Rei holding her other arm over her naked chest with a red mark on her pale cheek and tears streaming down her face. Her bikini top ripped in half on the ground. His anger faded instantly as he took in the frightened look in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her protectively, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I was so scared, Touji. I didn't know what he was going to do to me," she sobbed fisting his shirt in her hands.

"It's over now, Rei. There's nothing to worry about from him," he replied running his hands up and down the smooth skin on her bare back. "But what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came looking for you when Fuyutsuki told us about what happened between you and Kensuke. I just happen to see you here right before I was attacked, but I didn't bring my cell phone with me," she confessed wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Neither did I. Here take my shirt, can't have you walking around the streets half naked," he said, hoping it would fit her. "You want me to turn around while you put it on?"

"No, I wish for you to see my breasts, Touji. You do not have to turn away anymore now that we are in love," she answered dropping her arm from her chest. "Or do you only love me just to impress others?"

"What? No, of course not! I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to see your breasts, Rei. I just wanted to respect your privacy that's all," he reassured pleadingly. "I think you have very nice breasts, Rei,"

"Thank you, Touji," she replied, blushing as she pulled his shirt over her head. Enjoying his smell and residual warmth as it surrounded her.

**Disclaimer: At least this chapter is longer than 1000 words, unlike 5 and 6. Any suggestions on what the gang could do during their vacation are appreciated. Thank you come again.**


	9. The missing couple

**Disclaimer: I'm going to try letting the other couples have their own moments in the sun in this chapter, while still keeping Shinji and Maya in the centre. I think someone suggested I make a Misato/Ritsuko pairing and I just might do that. Remember the more good and funny reviews I get, the more I feel like writing and that makes everyone happy. Please enjoy chapter nine and if you survive please come again.**

_Ring, Ring_.

"**Hello, Misato ****Katsuragi, speaking**,"

"Misato, it's Touji"

"**Touji where the hell are you! Do you have any idea what time it is?**" Misato shouted, making Touji take the receiver away from his ear. "**Is Rei with you and where the hell have you been all day!**"

"Why the hell is everyone giving me some much shit today!" Touji shouted back startling Misato into silence. "I'm fine and so is Rei! Right now we're on the other side of the island so we're staying at a small motel until morning! I hope you don't have a problem with me and Rei sharing another room for the night, Misato!" Touji paused, realising the tone of voice he'd used. "Damn it I didn't mean to yell, Misato. I've just been really frustrated with Kensuke all day,"

"**It's Ok, Touji. I didn't mean to yell at you either. Fuyutsuki told me what happened between you two and I can understand your frustration. I don't have a problem with you two sleeping in the same bed anymore after last night. Just make sure you use protection if you plan on going '_that_' far**," Misato teased, the events from last night seemingly forgotten.

"That kind of talk is what made me pissed off in the first place! Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for ten minutes!" Touji exploded slamming the phone down. "To think she's our operations director and second in command of Nerv,"

"She can be a very annoying woman at times. Even more so when she's had eleven beers," Rei added from her spot on the king sized bed in the small motel room. "It's a wonder how she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning yet, stupid drunkard,"

"Wow, Rei, I think that's the first time I've hear you insult someone," Touji grinned as she gave him an open mouth chuckle.

"Thank you, Touji," sniffing the sleeve of Touji's shirt, which she was still wearing. "What did Misato say to make you angry again?"

"She told me to used protection if we decided to have sex tonight. But I've already decided to wait until we're married before we have sex," this made Rei's eye widen in surprise. "We've only been going out for six months so there's no need to rush into things and to tell you the truth I don't mind waiting. With all the angels destroyed our jobs are a lot simpler. Wow I can't believe I'm saying this kind of stuff," (A/N: See! I can make Touji act like a serious person. And he'll remain a serious person as long as he's in love with Rei.)

"Rei? Why are you crying?" Touji asked moving to the bed to sit with her.

"I can see why Shinji and Maya are perfect for each other. They don't need to make love in order to love one and other. They just need each other to be happy," she stopped to wrap her arms around his neck, crying into his bare chest. "And I'm very happy to be with you right now, Touji,"

"Rei," Touji whispered softly, holding her body close to his. Running his fingers through her blue silken hair. "Let's go to sleep, we have some planning to do in the morning,"

Drying up her tears Rei hoped off the bed to pull the covers down while Touji turned the lights off. Soft giggling brought his attention back the bed where Rei was sitting on the white sheet without his shirt on. Her words after he saved her earlier came back into his head. Shinji and Maya had been a couple for just a month or two, he and Rei were slowly approaching seven months. Rei had no problem showing her body to him and he would normally be acting like an excited dog with an added nosebleed at seeing Rei naked. Now, nudity didn't matter that much to him anymore. Loving Rei for who she was and receiving that love was what he wanted.

"What's so funny, Rei?" Touji asked placing his wallet next to the bedside lamp.

"I was thinking we should tell Misato we did make love without protection just to see her reaction. And to get her back for teasing us," Rei snickered folding up Touji's shirt.

"No wonder the former commander forced you to reject your humanity," he said making Rei face him with a raised eyebrow. "He didn't want you to develop into this beautiful young woman I'm staring at right now. Who happens to have captured my heart," (A/N: **Ok, that line like Shinji's little speech just makes me want to gag**.)

"You're teasing me," she pouted playfully as he sat next to her.

"No. I meant every word, Rei. I hope I'm worthy enough for you to love me back," he whispered, kissing her nose lightly.

"You are always worthy of my love, Touji, and whenever I hear those words from you, I feel like I'm going to faint and light-headed," she replied brushing her lips against his jaw.

"Think I can get you even more light-headed," he said nibbling on her earlobe.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she signed closing her eyes as the blood rushed to her face.

Going lower Touji began toying with the flesh just below her ear releasing a flow of endorphines into her blood stream making her feel exhilarated. That mixed with the increased heart rate and blood flow made her dizzy and very aroused. She whimpered when he gave a hard suck on her skin which only served to encourage him to continue and soon found it difficult to remain in a sitting position as her body surrendered to his actions.

"Toujiiiii!" with a loud moan Rei's body convulsed with her first orgasm, which left her panting for much needed air. Her bikini panties becoming very wet. "That was amazing,"

Lying her down on the pillows Touji noticed a small wet patch on the sheets where Rei was sitting as well as the musky smell wafting into his nose. "Your smell is intoxicating, Rei. But you are getting the bed wet,"

"I always wet the bed when I masturbate," she blurted out, her hands above her head. "You don't mind if I sleep naked do you?"

"Uh... no of course not. You can sleep naked if you want. I just hope no one notices the aroma when we get back," Touji replied slipping over to the other side of the bed while Rei took off her bikini panties. "Did you enjoy sleeping with me last night?"

"Yes, it was most enjoyable, though I don't remember much due to my intoxication," She answered, placing her bikini panties on the edge of the bedside table. "Good night, Touji,"

"Night, Rei. I love you,"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"So, their both Ok?" Ritsuko asked as Misato turned her cell phone off.

"Yeah they're staying at a motel on the other side of the island until morning," Misato replied turning to face her colleague. "Hey, wow. Where'd you get that lingerie, Ritsu?"

"From the same store I always buy my lingerie, Misato. I've just been hiding it under my lab clothes," Ritsuko smiled showing off the back of her black see through one-piece with g-string back. "You like?"

"Uh yeah," Misato gasped at seeing her best friends nipples and firm backside for the first time.

"Tell me, Major. Why haven't you gotten yourself a new boyfriend?" Ritsu asked seductiveness slipping into her voice. "What about Hyuga or Aoba?"

"Their gay and before you suggest it, Commander Fuyutsuki prefers prostitutes and whores," she answered narrowing her eyes at her blonde friend. "You wouldn't happen to be interested women would you?"

"Not just any woman, Misato. I'm interested in you. And right now I want you to make out with me, Major Katsuragi," Ritsu whispered, her lips almost touching Misato's.

"No wonder you wanted to have a threesome with me and Kaji all the time," Misato replied leaning in to kiss the woman she'd only considered a friend until now.

(A/N: I leave Misato and Ritsuko's interaction to your own imaginations.)

"Oh, Misato!" Ritsuko shrieked. The sounds of two women having hot raunchy sex would give Asuka and Hikari nightmares for months to come.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The next morning Touji sat in bed watching the blue haired naked girl while she continued peacefully sleeping between the thin sheets beside him. The way her chest rose and fell with each steady breath she took. The gentle smile on her lips indicating she was having a pleasant dream. She looked so adorable when she slept he wished he could freeze this moment in time and watch her like this forever. But all moments like this eventually come to an end, it was almost nine in the morning and they had six hours of walking to do unless they found another way back to the others. Reluctantly Touji stroked Rei's cheek trying to gently wake her up.

"Rei, it's time to get up," he whispered, placing a light kiss on her nose. His only response was a short phrase of incoherent babbling from the sleeping albino. "Come on, Rei. Don't make me wake you up the hard way,"

Still she refused to give up her grip on her dream world giving Touji no other choice than to choose an alternate way to bring her back to the land of the conscious. Slipping silently out of the king sized bed he crept into the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping to find something cold. The only thing he found was a can of old soda, a frozen glass and some ice.

"Don't even think about it, Touji" Rei whispered from the bed.

Closing the fridge Touji looked back at Rei to see her still lying under the sheets looking right at him with an accusing stare. "Were you pretending to sleep this whole time?"

"Maybe," she answered with a smile. "You really seem enjoy simply watching me sleep,"

"You look so adorable when you're sleeping, Rei. I wish I could've taken a picture," he smiled sliding back beside her.

"Why don't you buy a camera?" Rei suggested, holding the sheet against her body as she sat up.

"Maybe I will. After you get dressed so we can get back to our condos. But first I need a really big breakfast, I never got a chance to eat yesterday," Touji replied after a large growl emanated his stomach.

"But, if we leave, we won't get to sleep together tonight. I always go to sleep and wake up feeling a little sad everyday," she said looking very upset.

"You think I don't feel the same way?" he asked stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I always feel upset when we say goodbye for the night. But I know we'll be together the next day,"

"I guess," she replied not feeling any less depressed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Rei, I'll ask Misato and Commander Fuyutsuki about it when we get back," he offered. "I promise,"

"Thank you, Touji. I love you," she responded.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her forehead, glad she was cheering up.

After dressing and taking care of her personal business Rei came out of the motel room where Touji was talking with a couple of surfers from the room two doors down. The man was giving Touji some directions while his bikini-clad girlfriend sat in their jeep rubbing sunscreen on her arms and legs. And she was beautiful, around 6 foot 3, raven black shoulder length hair, perfectly tanned skin, long smooth legs and rock-melon sized breasts. Cupping her own mango sized breasts Rei wondered if she should have cosmetic surgery to make them bigger? But since she was still underage she had three more years before making her decision. She dropped her hands to her sides upon hearing Touji thank the man for the directions.

"Something wrong, Rei?" he questioned as the jeep pulled away.

"Would you find me more attractive if I had bigger breasts?" she asked scratching her arm absentmindedly.

"I don't think about those things, Rei. Because I don't have to," he replied wrapping his arms around her back. "I fell in love with you the way you are now. Bigger breasts would only serve to attract more unwanted attention like last night. And I already said your breasts are perfect the way they are,"

"You're right. I hope that never happens again," she said resting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Come on, that guy Brian told me about this restaurant just a couple blocks away that serves all kinds of international foods. Knowing Kensuke he'll track our location when I use my Nerv card," Touji informed taking her hand. "And the best part is, it's all you can eat,"

"But will they let you in without a shirt?" Rei asked, hugging his arm.

"Brian said they were lots of guys eating there who were just wearing board shorts and shoes. So I guess I'm Ok," he answered, blushing slightly at the feeling of his arm rubbing between Rei's breasts.

Since it was still early in the morning the restaurant was relatively empty with no more than a dozen customers. A female waiter dressed in a floral one-piece swimsuit with matching sarong greeted them and showed them to a table with a good view of the markets leading down to the beach.

"So will you be requiring a menu or will it be all you can eat?" the waitress asked politely, smiling at the young couple.

"All you can eat please," Touji replied seconds before his stomach loudly agreed with him sending Rei into giggles.

"As you wish. Will that be Cash or credit?" she asked again.

Digging into his wallet Touji produced his Nerv ID, which happened to double as a cash card, handing it to the waitress who gasped in utter surprise. It wasn't everyday you had the world saviours eating at your restaurant.

"Please let us know if there's anything else we can do you for your today Mr. Suzuhara. I hope you enjoy yourselves," the waitress said walking off to tend to other customers.

"You know, Rei, for a second there I thought she was going to pass out on the table," Touji chuckled heading over the buffet.

"Yes she did seem very surprised to find out who you are, Pilot of Unit 03," she replied, grabbing a plate off the stack and proceeding to pile generous helpings of eggs, baked beans, toast and bacon. (A/N: Yes Rei eats meat in this fan fic.)

**Disclaimer: Yet another chapter dedicated to Touji and Rei. What'd you all think? Did you like the little Misato/Ritsuko pairing? If you want me to write a chapter 10 there are two things you must do. 1: Leave a good review. 2: Suggestions for things the gang could do during their vacation are needed, that's why my chapters are coming up short. If you can complete these two objectives chapter ten will start with Shinji and Maya sharing a hammock.**


	10. Shower Scene

**Disclaimer: A big thank you to the people who left me suggestions. Please note this chapter may contain sexual situations between Shinji and Maya. I know there are many Evangelion fans who think Kensuke is this little four eyed military nut-case who never pays attention to the rules, so I thought of a way to get rid of him in this chapter. Enjoy chapter ten.**

"Explain to me again why I'm locked up in a Caribbean jail cell?" Kensuke asked, looking through the bars at a fuming Misato and Fuyutsuki.

"Maybe because you sneaked into a casino and started playing slot machines! You're only fifteen Kensuke, you can't start gambling until your eighteen!" Misato bellowed at the camera freak, blowing spit on his glasses. "And to top that off you were using a hand held computer to cheat!

"Because of what you've been charge for we can't get you released for at least three months. I am trying to get you transferred back to Japan so you can serve out the rest of your punishment in Nerv. But I can't promise anything," Fuyutsuki added.

"You're telling me even Nerv will all its influence can't get me out of this place! I thought Nerv was practically in control of the world!" Kensuke wailed, grabbing Fuyutsuki's shirt through the bars.

"Not anymore," Misato replied. "After the JSSDF attack the UN dismantled every other Nerv branch around the world except for us. So now Nerv only has jurisdiction of the entire country of Japan and it's territorial waters. I'm sorry Kensuke, now maybe you see why you would have never been selected as an Eva pilot,"

This was the last thing Misato needed to worry about today. In an hour she was going to meet Ritsuko at a five star health spa for a day of relaxation. But now she figured a single day wasn't going to help her feel better, however the thought of spending a day alone with the blonde scientist was just enough to forget about Kensuke Aida.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Around the same time Shinji was just starting to wake up after five hours of sleep and a three-hour make-out session with Maya in their condo spa the pervious night. (A/N: They were both in swimwear, not naked, baka hentais.) That and the eight-hour jet-skiing yesterday got Shinji more worn out than fighting the angels. He couldn't help but realise it was all thanks to his father's arrogance which brought about second impact that gave everyone the happiness they had now. But Gendo was just a insane pencil-dick genocidal psychotic over all madman bastard king who deserved all 238 bullets his body was riddled with. (A/N: **Come on, I know you're all thinking the same thing about the bastard king. How I would love to kill him myself**.) Right now the only thing Shinji wanted to do was spend the day with his older and amazingly beautiful girlfriend, that was assuming he got out of bed before it was too late to do anything. Cracking his eyes open he suddenly felt the urge to see Maya topless and play with her breasts. She did mention to him in the spa last night that he could put his hands anywhere he wanted on her body, even the spot between her legs he hadn't seen yet. Jumping off his train of thought Shinji noticed the sound of running water from the shower.

'_I think I'll join her_,' he thought climbing out of bed. (A/N: **Make sure you have a box of tissues close by, in case of a nosebleed**.)

Quietly opening the bathroom door Shinji spotted Maya's used underwear on the floor in front of the shower. Getting a huge grin on his face Shinji slipped out of his boxer shorts and stepping through the shower curtain behind her as she was rinsing the shampoo out of her short brown hair.

"Morning," he announced, giving her backside a playful spank.

"Eeek!" Maya shrieked, quickly covering herself with her hands as she spun around to give her uninvited visitor a piece of her mind. "Just who in the hell... Shinji?"

"Something wrong, Maya?" he asked grinning like crazy. "You didn't think I was some kind of pervert did you?"

"What are you doing sneaking up on me in the shower? You nearly gave me a heart attack," she retorted dropping her arms at her sides.

"Sorry I just felt like joining you for a morning shower and you did say I should be more assertive," he said pressing himself against her soaked body. "So how about we go scuba diving later? Or we could have lunch at a nice seaside restaurant. I was thinking of something near the harbour,"

"A seaside lunch sounds good, Shinji, just try not to be too assertive. And lets hope there won't be any explosions like last time," Maya replied, feeling something long and hard between her legs. "Why, Shinji, I do believe you are feeling aroused. Would you like an encore of what we did on the plane?"

"Why not," he answered leaning against the shower wall.

Wrapping her fingers around his length Maya slowly stroked him while placing his hand between her legs, showing him how to finger her, no reason he should experience pleasure alone. He quickly picked up the rhythm and continued on his own, rapidly plunging two fingers in and out of her vagina while sucking on an erect nipple. Shinji felt a gush of wetness against his hand that wasn't from the showerhead as Maya convulsed around his fingers, moaning his name. Removing his fingers from her sex Shinji reached behind her and gave her backside a few playful spanks. Once the tremors in her body ceased Maya's hand resumed it's stroking Shinji's length as she kissed her way down his body, paying no attention to the water cascading around them.

"Your turn," she whispered sweetly, flicking her tongue over the tip of his length.

"Oh shit," he grunted clamping his eyes shut.

With a grin she enveloped his entire length in her hot mouth, sucking and licking him with each stroke of her head while gently fingering his balls. This time she used one of the tricks she had learnt from Ritsuko, which made any guy release with in minutes. Throwing his head back Shinji's face contorted as a powerful wave of pleasure engulfed his body, releasing his load in her mouth again, which she readily swallowed.

"Holy shit!" Shinji gasped, gulping down as much air as his lungs could take. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets, Shinji. Now let's wash up before we head off to lunch," Maya suggested making a grab for the soap. "I've got this halter top and ankle length skirt I've been dying to wear ever since we got here,"

"I can't wait to see you wearing it," Shinji smiled, snatching the soap before she reached it. "You wash my back I'll wash yours,"

"You taste good by the way," she said, which earned her another playful spanking. "I wonder what Misato's doing right now?"

"Probably teasing Asuka and Hikari about some dumb shit. Stupid drunkard," he replied sourly. Somewhere in a five star health spa, a purple haired woman soaking in mud sneezed tequila all over her blonde lover's face.

Showering with Maya was just a little bit more intimate than a make-out session in the spa last night. Their hands were all over each other's bodies, rubbing soap into their skin, trying not to let their hands linger too long in certain places. Although the number of spankings Maya received made her rub her body against him, he soon came on her backside when she accidentally grabbed him. Quickly washing the soap off their bodies Shinji turned off the hot water, hoping the cold would drain all erotic thoughts from his mind and cause some major shrinkage in one particular part of his body. (A/N: Ok, I seriously think I took this way too far.) Maya had already finished drying herself off at this point and was standing in front of the bathroom mirror combing her hair.

"Shinji, do you think I should grow my hair longer?" she asked, stopping mid stroke.

"I think your hair's fine the way it is," Shinji shivered, turning off the shower all together. "Shit that was cold,"

"I think we should take separate showers until you turn eighteen," Maya suggested, getting no argument from her boyfriend.

Wrapping her towel around her body, Maya grabbed another towel to dry off her hair while ducking back into the bedroom to find some clean clothes, stumbling over her discarded underwear in the process. While digging through her suitcases Shinji watched from the bathroom as she slipped into a see-through lacy g-string.

"Are you going to stand there watching me all day or would you like to get dressed so get can go out for lunch?" Maya asked, stepping into her pale blue skirt.

"I'm only admiring true beauty, Maya," he replied looking for his own underwear.

"Oh, stop it!" Maya retorted, feigning annoyance.

Chuckling Shinji quickly changed into his Punisher T-shirt and cargo shorts, keeping his eye on Maya as she finished drying her hair and putting on a little lips gloss. Her matching halter top exposed a modest amount of cleavage and came to rest just above her belly where he could place his hands while standing behind her and her skirt had a very long slit stopping just below her hip showing off her long sexy smooth legs. Just looking at those simple things made him want to run his hands over her bare skin and hold her in his arms. Spending the rest of his life with Maya was beginning to sound better and better every minute he spent with her.

"You starring at my cleavage, Shinji?" Maya asked looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You are just so beautiful, Maya. I can't help wonder what our future will be like in ten years. We'll probably be married with a few kids somewhere in the country or the seaside, away from Nerv and the Evangelions. A place where we can grow old together and die in each others' arms. But right now the only thing I want to think about is what's going in my stomach for lunch," he chuckled, ruffling his hair. (A/N: **God help me I'm at it again**.)

"Shinji, sometimes you can be annoyingly charming. And that can be a dangerous combination," Maya replied grabbing her purse.

"You don't seem to have a problem with it," he shrugged with a smirk.

"That's because I love you Shinji. I'm not suppose to have a problem with it," she retorted. "Let's get going, I want to teach you how to drive after lunch,"

"Sweet," he replied grabbing his snazzy sunglasses, following Maya down to their waiting jeep.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"I can't believe you sneezed on me when I was about to kiss you, Misato!" Ritsuko fumed as she Misato, Asuka and Hikari exited the health spa.

"Hikari and I thought it was pretty funny. Misato's never sneezed on anyone before," Asuka added barely containing her laughter.

"I said I was sorry, Ritsu," Misato apologised for the tenth time. "I never meant to sneeze on you,"

"You shouldn't be sorry, Misato. Ritsuko looked good with tequila on her face," Asuka smirked devilishly.

"Oh that's it, you are so dead second child!" Ritsuko shouted lunging at Asuka.

"Run, Asuka, run!" Hikari cheered watching her girlfriend running away laughing from the enraged blonde. "Should we be worried?"

"Not really, oh look there's Shinji and Maya," Misato replied pointing to a jeep coming down the road. "Hey guys!"

"Hi mom!" Shinji called back, waving as they sped past the girls. "Bye mom!"

"No one's ever called me mom before," Misato sobbed dramatically, pressing Hikari's face into her E-cup breasts.

'_Now I know what it was like for Shinji_,' Hikari thought turning blue from lack of oxygen.

**Disclaimer: And here's the end of another short chapter. You wanted Shinji and Maya again and I gave it to you. I hope you liked what I did with Kensuke, he is such a nerd and I wanted to get him out of the way, if you have a problem with that well tough noogies. One question: did I over do it with the shower scene or not? Anyway after you read a review is recommended. So I'll see you in chapter eleven.**


	11. Plans for Romance

**Disclaimer: I know this is mainly a Shinji/Maya fan fic and some of you have been asking me to give the other couples their time in the sun so I will. And I got a really good idea in my head that will have Shinji and Touji trying to pick their jaws off the ground but I can't tell you what chapter this idea with be in. Who knows it might be in this one.**

"I wish I could've seen the look on Misato's face when I called her mom," Shinji chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm just wondering why sempai was chasing Asuka," Maya replied, turning down the seaside road.

"Knowing Asuka she was probably jabbering on about how inferior Ritsuko's beauty is compared to her own. But there is no one on Earth who can compare to your beauty Maya," Shinji said giving her a peak on the cheek. "I feel like shouting I love you at the top of my lungs, and I will,"

"Shinji no!" Maya cried unable to stop him from standing up in his seat.

"I LOVE MAYA IBUKI!" he pronounced loudly, throwing his arms above his head. People on the side of the road giving him strange looks.

"Will you sit down Shinji, you're embarrassing me!" Maya seethed, trying not to take her eyes off the road. "Next time shout a little louder so the whole world can hear. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me pay for lunch?" Shinji suggested, feeling extremely cheerful today.

"You're impossible you know that," Maya replied, making sure to stay under the speed limit.

"And I know you wouldn't have me any other way," Shinji added, dropping back into his seat. "You've really helped me change a lot Maya,"

"That was all you Shinji. I just gave you a reason to come out of your shell. You're a strong person and you're a kind hearted sole, that's one of the things which drew me to you," Maya said turning into the promenade car park. "You in the mood for Italian?"

"Damn you ruined my surprise," Shinji pouted, jumping out of the jeep. "No matter, let's have some fun!"

"Let's," Maya replied linking her arm with Shinji's, staying on his left side. "Hey look, there's Touji and Rei. How about we make this a double date?"

"Although I was hoping to spend the day alone with you, there's nothing wrong with a double date," Shinji replied. "Touji! Rei!"

After the fabulous all you can eat breakfast, Rei and Touji headed back to their condos to grab a change of clothes and were walking through the busy promenade markets hand in hand, admiring the sights and sounds. Touji had on a pair of black torn faded denim shorts and muscle shirt, topped off with sneakers and a very cool pair of bad boy sunglasses. Rei was wearing one of the outfits she had posed in for the Nerv 2017 calendar consisting of denim hot pants, button down T-shirt with the bottom tied in a knot at her waist and a black boob tube, her outfit was only completed with a little pink lipstick, sandals and stylish sunglasses. They had been told about Kensuke's arrest by Misato, who was heading to the health spa with the other girls when they came by the girls condo so Rei could put on the clothes she was now wearing. Touji said he would try and visit the camera freak before they returned to Japan but given Kensuke's pervious indiscretions, Touji thought it would be better if he didn't see his old friend. To help her boyfriend to forget about the grim news given to them by Misato, Rei dragged Touji down to the beachfront promenade after letting him watch her slip into a mini v-string and her denim hot pants. The way her hot pants hugged her backside made Touji's own pants get very uncomfortable, especially when she slowly moved her hips from side to side in front of his face. Much to her amusement his eyes followed her every movement, she almost begged him to make love to her from behind. They had been dropped of at the promenade by taxi as Misato and the other girls had taken the mini van to the health spa while Rei was changing. Having only been there for less than ten minutes they never expected to hear Shinji calling their names from the car park with Maya attached to his arm.

"Shinji, Maya? What are you two doing here?" Touji asked, holding hands with Rei as the other couple made their way over.

"I suspect we're here for the same reasons you are, Touji. To have some fun with the person you love," Maya answered pulling Shinji closer, his hand freeing itself from her arm to wrap around her waist. "You're looking very sexy today Rei,"

"Thank you very much. You look very beautiful yourself, Maya," Rei replied with a faint blush. "Do you wish to join us today?"

"Well that's strange, Maya suggested the same thing," Shinji said glancing at his watch. "Hey wow, it's almost lunch time. You guys up for Italian?"

"Sure thing. It just so happens I took Rei to an Italian restaurant on our second date," Touji replied enthusiastically.

"Really. Where'd you take her for your first date?" Maya asked, the two couples entering the massive swarm of people.

"McDonald's for his sister's birthday party," Rei answered, keeping a firm grip on Touji's hand. "It was were we had our first kiss,"

"My sister kept giving us kissy faces all afternoon, but I was too giddy to notice," Touji grinned at Shinji with grinned back.

"Tell me about it. When Maya first kissed me, I thought I was going to pass out as soon as our lips touched. All I could think after that was how amazing it was. I didn't even remember going to bed that night. And the next morning I woke up feeling like there was nothing that could get under my skin, not even Asuka bitching," Shinji smirked, getting a giggled from Rei and Maya. Somewhere in a cafe a sudden sneeze from a certain redhead caused her to spew her milkshake from her nose and all over Ritsuko's denim skirt and button down sleeveless top. (A/N: _Did I do that_?)

"What did you two do on your first date?" Rei asked, clinging to Touji's arm.

"Comedy movie then Mexican for dinner followed by partying until 11:30 at night. When Misato asked me why I got home so late I told her to go ask section 2," he replied, looking around for an Italian restaurant.

After ten minutes of walking around the two couples were seated at the upper level of a two-story restaurant over looking the beach and sparkling blue ocean, with three large shaded sails covering the tables. While they waited for the food Touji and Rei began telling the tale of the events from yesterday beginning with how Rei work up with a splitting headache to how Touji nearly punched Kensuke in the face. They all became serious when Touji mentioned the part where Rei was almost kidnapped and assaulted, congratulating Touji for saving her. Hearing this made Shinji retell the day he and Maya were in the cafe bombing back in Tokyo 3, how he kicking her in the stomach and pushing her in the broom closet, slamming the door shut and locking it. Shedding a few tears from the memory Maya pulled him into a warm embrace placing her hand over his scar, tracing the permanent injury with her fingers. The waiter with their food gave them a curious look as she placed the four plates on the table. Shinji had the macaroni and cheese, Maya the chicken Caesar salad, Rei just had a spinach and cheese ravioli while Touji went for a simple mincemeat lasagne. (A/N: I don't really know any Italian dishes.) Throughout the meal both couples shared brief kisses with each other, or in Rei and Touji's case so she could lick off some of the mince on his face. To see Rei acting like a normal teenage girl instead of an emotionless albino was something Shinji had hoped for after the JSSDF attack. Taking his digital camera out of his pocket Shinji took a quick snap shot of Rei's tongue touching Touji's cheek, the pair jumped as the flash went off and looked across the table to see a huge smile on Shinji's face and a bridge bunny trying to hold back her giggles. Once they had gotten over the shock of having their picture taken during an intimate moment, Rei snorted before covering her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter. Touji soon joined in, having trouble keeping a straight face despite the attention they were attracting.

"So what are you two planning to do after lunch?" Maya asked once the group laughter had died down.

"We never really thought about that. We had just arrived when you called our names," Touji replied, finishing off his lasagne.

"Got an idea!" Shinji announced suddenly. "How about we spend some time looking around the promenade then you can give the three of us driving lessons, Maya,"

"Sorry to throw a wrench in your plans Shinji but, the commander already promised to give us driving lessons when we get back to Tokyo 3. Sorry guy," Touji apologised scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, it's no biggie Touji. Just means I can have Maya all to myself later on," Shinji smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "God you are so beautiful,"

"You see what I have to deal with," Maya joked pointing at Shinji, playfully rubbing her fingers up and down his thigh. "But I do have my own ways of getting even, right Shinji?"

"Who's up for some shopping?" Shinji asked quickly, trying to keep the blood in his head from travelling south. "What are you smirking at Touji?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Touji continued smirking until Rei's fingers started tracing circles on his thighs. "I think shopping's a great idea,"

"You see Rei, most all men think with their dicks. Our men here don't rely on that part of their anatomy as much as other jerks do," Maya grinned taking Rei's hand as the boys quickly got up from the table to pay for lunch.

"I look forward to bending Touji to my will more often," Rei said quietly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm formulating a plan to leave those two speechless, we just have to keep the plan to ourselves. Girlfriends promise," Maya proposed holding out her pinkie finger.

"Girlfriends promise," Rei replied returning the gesture.

"What are you two talking about back there!" Touji shouted from the street.

"We were just thinking of how you two would look wearing pink tutus," Maya answered enjoying the look of pure terror on the boy's faces. (A/N: Tell me the truth, am I a cruel and vicious person?) "Don't worry you two, it was just a thought,"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Misato you have to stop burring people between your breasts like that," Ritsuko scolded back in the girl's condo, sitting in the lounge room with Misato at her feet on the floor. "Or would you like me to tell Maya how you almost suffocated Shinji after the twelfth angel?"

"I said I was sorry Ritsu. You aren't going to stay mad at me all day are you?" Misato begged, flashing the blonde her best puppy dog pout.

"I might be willing to forgive you if you wear this nice little collar I purchased yesterday," Ritsuko replied pulling a shock collar from her bags. "And maybe get me something cold to drink,"

Misato thinking it was a regular collar grabbed it and placed it around her neck without hesitation. "I'll be right back,"

What the purple haired major failed to notice was the small remote Ritsuko had hidden behind her back. With a simple push of a button Misato's whole body spasms in mid stride causing her to fall on her backside, twitching dying like a cockroach.

Smiling triumphantly Ritsuko slid seductively off the couch to stand over Misato's recovering form, giving the major a clear look up her skirt. "Now here's how this will work out. You do as you're told and you won't be punished, disobey me and I'll press the button. And until I decide to let you take it off you will call me 'my queen'. Understood?"

"Yes my queen," Misato replied, enjoying the view of Ritsuko's lingerie despite the convulsions still running through her body.

"Good now it's time to put that talented sexy mouth of yours to use. Follow me," the blonde scientist instructed, putting an extra sway in her hips all the way to her room. Misato following like an obedient pet.

In another bedroom a certain redhead's tongue was drawing slow circles around an erect pink nipple, earning a muffled moan from the owner, who had a piece of silk covering her mouth. Lifting her tongue from the nipple the redhead smirked before taking an entire breast in her mouth giving it a good hard suck, the girl underneath moaned ever harder trying to free herself from the bonds keeping her hands tied to the steal headboard above her head. The pleasure in her small frame reached its breaking point flooding her body, her muffled scream heard only by the owner of the mouth still sucking in her breast.

"See Hikari, I told you it'd be fun," Asuka smirked straddling her girlfriend's slim waist.

Having a silk cord covering her mouth, her hands tied to the headboard and only wearing a baby blue g-string, all Hikari could do was try to catch her breath and nod. Asuka has suggested this to the class rep after surviving a near death encounter with Misato's hazardous E-cup breasts. Seeing no harm Hikari allowed herself to be undressed and tied up by her redheaded girlfriend, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving, and hadn't gotten around the main attraction yet. Removing the gag Asuka claimed Hikari's mouth in a heated kiss while removing the rest of her girlfriend's underwear.

Parting from the kiss Asuka's face took on a look of superiority. "Don't worry Hikari, you can tie me up after I'm finished with you,"

(A/N: Ok I'm getting worried about something. I want to let each couple explore their sexuality but I'm worried I bit be taking it a bit too far and I need your help to determine how far I should take these sexual moments. Thank for your help.)

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Maya's plan was very simple: Both couples would be going on a cruise ship dinner, Rei wearing a light blue formal dress stopping just above her ankles exposing her entire back right down to her waist, dipping down past her belly button around the front and looping around her neck showing off a nice bit of cleavage at the same time and top off with a comfortable pair of open heels. Maya wearing a tight black dress that hugged all her curves coming down the same length as Rei's with same dip down her middle and a very sexy pair of black heels. The boys were forced to wait for the girls in their condo living room Shinji wearing dark blue denim jeans, a white long sleeved button shirt, brown jacket and synthetic crocodile skin shoes. Touji had a pressed pair of black trousers, matching white long sleeved button shirt, tan jacket and matching shoes. Both boys looked very handsome and were constantly teased by all the girls including Ritsuko. The girls themselves were all dressed up for a costume dinner party on a showboat around the four main islands. Up in the bathroom a naked Maya was helping and equally naked Rei put on her makeup and do her hair.

"I don't understand why I'm so nervous about this," Rei shivered, her hand shaking so much she wasn't able to apply her mascara. "I didn't have to spend this much time getting ready for our second date. I just put on casual clothes and some light makeup,"

"This is a formal dinner Rei, you're expected to dress up a bit. I promise Touji's reaction will be worth it when sees you in your dress. Now take a deep breath, relax and hold still so I can finish styling your hair," Maya instructed raking her fingers through Rei's hair. "As soon as we're finished we just have to pick out the perfect underwear and we're done,"

"I wonder what Touji and Shinji were doing while we were picking out our dresses?" Rei wondered finally applying the mascara.

"Beats me. I try never to pry into what Shinji does with his spare time, unless it concerns yours truly of course. But the way those two were smiling when we asked what they had in those bags tells me they bought something we'll enjoy," Maya giggled, doing a final check on her own makeup. "Ok makeup and hair done, let's get dressed,"

Wrapping towels around the naked bodies they quickly scurried back to Rei's room without being noticed by their boyfriends. Before they came to the girls condo Maya had spent her time going through all her remaining clean underwear and lingerie to wear with her dress since she wasn't going to be wearing a bra. She chose a skimpy leopard print g-string something Shinji had never seen her wear before. If the dress didn't cause a nosebleed her g-string most certainly would. Rei was a different matter, she only owned a small amount alternate underwear including the mini v-string she had worn earlier that day. So Maya decided to educate the young woman in some of the finer points of choosing sexy underwear. While the boys were taking care of their own shopping Maya took Rei into a lingerie store for over an hour before deciding on a very sexy blue lace g-string and matching stockings. (A/N: **Ooops, I just set off my smoke alarm. Forget about smoke salmon I've got a smoked fan fiction cooking here and it's finger licking good**. And if you get a nosebleed please tell me about it. I enjoy the fact that I can make people suffer from blood loss like this.)

"So what are you two planning to do after dinner tonight?" Asuka asked dressed as Cat Woman. (A/N: From the movie.)

"I don't know about them Asuka, but I am going to pour German chocolate sauce all over your body and lick it off very, very slowly," Hikari purred seductively, making the boys go red in the face seeing as she was dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Oh, my favourite kind," Asuka purred back licking the tip of Hikari's nose. (A/N: **Holy Shit! Someone call the fire department, I'm on fire again!**)

"Well that is nothing compared to what I've got planned for Misato when we come back," Ritsuko said stepping into the living room wearing a black long sleeved leotard and blue cape with hood. She had even coloured her hair blue.

"What have you got planned for me Ritsu?" Misato asked coming out of the kitchen dresses in a skimpy cheerleader top and skirt, wearing the shock collar Ritsuko gave her. "So how do I look?"

"You're going to draw a lot of unwanted attention wearing that outfit Misato," Ritsuko snickered running a finger underneath Misato's top.

"Reminds me when she used to walk around the apartment half naked during the angel attacks," Shinji whispered to Touji.

"I heard that Shinji!" Misato fumed pulling her tongue away from Ritsuko's earlobe.

"Quiet down! Maya and Rei are finished," Hikari said shutting everyone up. "Here they come,"

Standing from their seats Shinji and Touji waited for the girlfriends to reveal what themselves after spending an hour getting ready. Both their jaws seemed to detach from their mouths and drop to the floor as the girls came down the stairs. Maya and Rei looked absolutely stunning in their dresses with just the right amount of makeup on. Shinji nearly passed out when he saw how Maya's dress showed off a generous helping of cleavage which was perfectly balanced with the way it hugged her figure. Touji was having just as much trouble keeping himself from getting a nosebleed with the amount of skin Rei had on display and the way she smiled at him made the job very difficult.

"You see Rei, I told you his reaction would be worth it," Maya whispered to the albino who batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend which made him fidget with his collar. "Next step is to wrap your arms around Touji's neck and give him a feathery soft kiss,"

Complying with Maya's instructions Rei decided to have a little fun with Touji by giving his earlobe a tiny lick after the feathery kiss before whispering in a very low and sexy voice. "How do I look Touji?"

'_I don't know whether to answer or pass out_!' Touji thought in a panic.

"I think you've broken him Rei," Hikari chuckled at how the jock was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I've fallen in love with an angel," Touji finally managed to say, wrapping his arms around her exposed back. "An amazingly elegant angel,"

"Why thank you Touji, you look very handsome yourself," Rei replied straightening his collar.

While Touji and Rei were complementing each other Shinji wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, crushing her lips under his in a heated kiss that had her moulding against him like soft wax. Fortunately she was wearing light lipstick and could easily reapply it with the tube in her purse which was now hanging from a bent elbow as her hands rested on his chest, trying to break the kiss despite the pleasure building in her body but Shinji wasn't planning on letting the moment end just yet. Relenting slightly Shinji allowed Maya to push away just enough of him to grab her left breast making her gasp giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth for a few second before releasing her.

"Maya if you get anymore beautiful, I'm just going to love you even more," Shinji said panting for breath.

"That's so nice of you to say Shinji," she replied playing with his earlobes. "I hope you like my dress?"

"Sure I like it, and I've got a special treat for you when we get back later tonight," Shinji smirked fiddling with her dress straps. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as the limo gets here, but what's this treat you're planning for me?" she asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Forget it Maya. You'll find out tonight when we get back not a minute before," he replied sternly in a tone that gave no room for argument.

"You're so mean," Maya pouted hearing a knock at the door shortly after.

"I'll get it," Touji said opening the door. "Hello,"

"Caribbean limo services for the Ikari and Suzuhara party," an elderly man announce politely.

"Hey Shinji, time to go man," Touji said taking Rei's hand. "Bye guys,"

"See you tomorrow guys, don't drink to much mom," Shinji replied waving goodbye with his other arm around Maya's shapely hip.

"Don't worry Shinji, I'll make sure she behaves herself," Ritsuko reassured devilishly.

"Have fun you guys," Misato waved back. '_It's going to take a while to get used to being called that_,'

**Disclaimer: Everyone freeze! This chapter is now the longest I have writen so far and I hope it was well worth the wait. Just remember that not all the up coming chapters will be as long or longer than chapter eleven. As you've read I've given other couples their moments in the sun and I hope you liked the scene between Asuka and Hikari. Now before I give you chapter twelve, where are my reviews?**


	12. Floating Concerns

**Disclaimer: To those people who want to see a lemon between Shinji and Maya I don't think I'll be putting any in this fan fic, sorry if some people are disappointed. Things are about to turn serious in this chapter, I know some of you like the stuff that's happening between Shinji and Maya but just because this is a fan fiction doesn't mean some of the things they do in private are appropriate, so I'm going to tone down their sexual activities until Shinji turns sixteen which for him is six months away. And now on to chapter 12.**

The ride to the harbour in the limo was certainly entertaining. The two sunroofs allowed both couples to stand up to enjoy the warm night air and Caribbean nightlife. In the inside pockets of their jackets Shinji and Touji had a very special gift for Rei and Maya to give during dinner which they fortunately hadn't noticed as they were pressed tightly against each other in the open sunroofs. As they neared the harbour the driver asked them to take their seats as any vehicle entering the harbour was required to have all their passengers sitting in their seats or face a large fine. Maya wouldn't stop trying to make Shinji tell her what surprise he was planning after dinner on the cruise ship The North Star the same ship they'd be taking back to Japan, but Shinji was used to this kind of pestering from Touji and Kensuke so he had to develop an immunity. Not even her best pout combined with puppy dog eyes made him cave in, he did promise it would be well worth the wait which seemed to put an end to any further attempts. Arriving at the dock Shinji and Touji quickly stepped out of the limo, holding out their hands to help their dates step out in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"Before we step onboard I should tell you two that once we enter the restaurant we'll be taking separate limousines back to the condos, but we will be seated at different tables so if you have any other advice to give to Rei, Maya, I suggest you do it now," Shinji suggested standing a few feet away from the gangplank.

"I gave Rei all the advice I can give her for tonight," Maya replied, winking at the blue haired girl. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Shinji answered linking his arm with Maya's.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Something wrong Hikari? You've been staring at me with that spaced out look ever since we got here," Asuka said, sitting beside Hikari on the upper deck of the showboat, which was now passing between the first and second main islands.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking back to when this vacation was announced by Commander Fuyutsuki in Nerv headquarters and Shinji told everyone we had the hots for each other. We've only been together for a month and yet we keep going at it like crazy," Hikari replied. "Have you ever wondered how we got this far in such a short time?"

"Sometimes," Asuka answered. "Why don't you like the things we do together?"

"Of course I enjoy it. I'm just a little worried we might be taking things too fast, that's all," Hikari explained hoping Asuka would understand.

"Is that all that's worrying you?" Asuka asked placing a hand over her lover's.

"Yeah," Hikari replied sheepishly.

"Well it might not be proper for us to be doing the stuff we do because of our age, but Second impact and Eva made all of us grow up faster than we should have. Part of me is glad it happened because if it didn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with you Hikari," Asuka said. "And we can take things slowly if you want,"

"Thanks Asuka," Hikari responded, lacing her fingers with Asuka's

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took me so long to update and with such a short chapter but the amount of ideas floating around in my head make it hard to keep one story on the tracks. I'll try making chapter 13 longer, that's if I don't get anymore ideas in my head.**


End file.
